Freundschaft oder so was Ähnliches
by sanguis
Summary: Der scheinbar kalte Neji erklärt Ten Ten, dass sie Freunde oder zumindest etwas in der Art sind. Auch Jahre später steht dieses Geständnis zwischen ihnen und scheint längst nicht mehr wahr zu sein.
1. Freunde?

Ein kleiner Vogel flog aufgeschreckt auf, als zwei muskulöse Beine dumpf auf dem Waldboden landeten. Weiße Augen rollten genervt in den Augenhöhlen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur ständig so aufgekratzt sein? Plötzlich hielten die Beine an und der dazugehörige Körper straffte sich in dem dunkelgrünen Einteiler. Feuer brannte in den merkwürdig starren, schwarzen Augen, als der Junge mit dem Topfschnitt seine Faust ballte und heroisch seine Stimme durch den Wald hallen ließ. "Ich, Rock Lee habe es mal wieder geschafft. Niemand kann das schöne Biest von Konoha besiegen." Mit düsterem Blick drehte Lee seinen Kopf über die Schulter und blieb an pupillenlosen, schneeweißen Augen hängen. "Der Nächste bist du", prophezeite er dem Besitzer der merkwürdigen Augen. Schweigen trat ein, das schließlich von einem leisen Seufzer unterbrochen wurde. "Du nervst." Demonstrativ gelassen passierte Neji Hyuga den hyperaktiven Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Ihm folgte schweigend der dritte Ge-nin des Teams: Ten Ten. Lee zögerte einen Moment, bevor sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzte. Seit er die beiden kannte, war Ten Ten immer auf Nejis Seite gewesen und hatte zu jeder seiner verbalen oder körperlichen Attacken auf ihn mindestens ein, noch viel spitzeres, Kommentar abgegeben, aber nun war sie still. Das Mädchen mit den zwei Dutts schwieg bedrückend. Vielleicht war sie nur müde von der beendeten Mission, allerdings war die nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen und die junge Kunoichi hatte sich zurückhalten können. "Ten Ten, geht es dir gut?" Die Angesprochene blieb stehen und wandte ihre Augen von den Zweigen auf dem Waldboden hoch, zu ihrem Sensei, der die Truppe anführte. "Ja!" Ihre Stimme war viel dunkler und schroffer, als gewöhnlich und deutete an, besser Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich nun auch Neji um und musterte seine Kameradin. Einsilbigkeit und Kälte waren etwas, was er noch nie an dem sonst fröhlichen, aufgeweckten Mädchen gesehen hatte. Betrübt senkte sie wieder ihren Blick und setzte ihren Weg fort, um schließlich von ihrem Sensei gestoppt zu werden. Gai legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie, stehen zubleiben. "Es schmerzt, dich so betrübt sehen", meinte er übermäßig dramatisierend. Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte keine Lust ihrem extrovertierten Lehrer ihr Leid auszuschütten. Es war so schon schwer genug. Genervt wischte sie die große Hand weg. "Lasst. mich. in. Ruhe!" zischte sie mit Nachdruck. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, ging sie voraus nach Konoha. Fragend blickte Lee zu dem Mann, der ihm in jeder Hinsicht als Vorbild diente, auf. "Was hat sie denn?" Das Grinsen in Gais Gesicht war gefroren. Niemals, nicht all den Monaten, in denen er diese Kinder ausbildete, hatte er eine derartig negative Energie bei Ten Ten gespürt. Sie musste mehr als wütend sein, aber warum nur? Ihm fiel nur ein Grund ein. "Das ist ne Frauensache, Lee-kun. Besser, wir lassen sie in Ruhe." Neji verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rollte erneut mit seinen weißen Augen. Was wussten die schon? Von allen im Team, hatte er am meisten mit Ten Ten zu tun und ihre derzeitige Stimmung hing garantiert nicht mit Menstruationsproblemen zusammen.  
  
Hyperaktiv wie immer, bearbeitete Rock Lee einen hölzernen Mann, was nichts anderes war, als ein mannshoher Stamm, der mit vielen waagerechten Stöcken bespickt war. Sein Teamkamerad Neji Hyuga ließ sich von dem Lärm nicht weiter stören, auch nicht von den selbstgefälligen Blicken, die der agile Junge ihm dann und wann zuwarf. Entspannt saß der Junge mit dem Byagukan und den langen, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren im Lotussitz und meditierte. Es war nicht nötig für ihn, so hart wie Lee zu trainieren, immerhin hatte er Zugriff auf Chakra und sogar sehr viel davon. Murrend erhob sich Ten Ten einige Meter entfernt, wo sie bis eben ihre dutzenden Waffen sortiert, gereinigt und sorgsam wieder an ihrem eher zierlichen Körper versteckt hatte. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit runzelte Neji seine Stirn unter dem breiten Stirnband. Allmählich begann er doch sich Gedanken um seine Kameradin zu machen. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen war seit der letzten Mission nicht mehr die Selbe. Sie lächelte nicht mehr, ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr und sie war auch sonst stets schlecht gelaunt und kaum noch ansprechbar. Eigentlich waren ihm die Probleme und Gefühle seiner Teamkameraden egal, aber Ten Tens Laune drohte nun sogar schon die Missionen zu bedrohen. Neji musste sich in solchen Situationen auf das Team verlassen können und konnte keine Rücksicht auf eine überempfindliche Kunoichi nehmen. "Wo willst du hin?" Der hübsche Schwarzhaarige hatte ein Auge geöffnet und blinzelte Ten Ten erwartungsvoll an, als diese, an ihm vorbei, in den Wald verschwinden wollte. Wütend blitzte sie ihn an. "Als ob dich das wirklich interessieren würde." Ärgerlich drehte sie sich weg, als sein Gesichtsausdruck ins Zornige überglitt. Er hasste Widerspruch, vor allem, wenn er aus dem Team kam. Knurrend beschleunigte Ten Ten ihre Schritte und verschwand schon bald im Dickicht der Bäume und Sträucher. "Wie lange hat sie dieses Frauenproblem denn noch?" Irritiert hatte Lee mit seinem Training aufgehört und schaute dem Mädchen hinterher. Neji seufzte resignierend. Dieser Typ verstand manchmal einfach gar nichts. "Glaubst du nicht, dass du mal mit ihr reden solltest?" Fragend fixierte Lee den Jungen mit dem bandagierten Arm. "Sie hat schon immer zu dir aufgesehen, sicher kannst du sie zur Vernunft bringen." Neji öffnete den Mund und wollte schon etwas darauf antworten, ließ er es dann aber dennoch bleiben. Lee den Mund zu verbieten würde ja doch nichts bringen und außerdem... Widerwillig erhob sich der Hyugaabkömmling. "Stimmt", war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor auch er im Wald verschwand.  
  
Sie war wütend und voller Hass, auf alles und jeden, ihren Sensei, ihr Team und vor allem auf sich selbst. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei warf die junge Kunoichi einen weiteren Schwarm Shuriken auf die Strohpuppe, die bereits mit einer halben Waffenkammer gespickt war. Hart wischte Ten Ten mit ihrem Handrücken den Schweiß aus ihrem Gesicht und blickte aufgewühlt zur Puppe, die nun endgültig in ihre Bestandteile zerfiel. Klirrend fiel der Schwung Waffen auf den Boden und wurde mit braungewordenem Stroh bedeckt. "Wie lange willst du mich noch beobachten?" Für einen Moment zogen sich schwarze Augenbrauen über weißen Augen zusammen. Ihre Sinne waren schärfer geworden und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Ten Ten drehte sich zu den Büschen um und wartete darauf, dass der Ankömmling endlich hervortrat. Mit einer Gelassenheit und Ruhe, die fast schon an Beleidigung grenzte, trat Neji schließlich hervor. Kurz funkelten seine Augen auf, als er sich auf der Lichtung umschaute. Überall an den Ästen der Bäume hingen mehr oder weniger lädierte Strohpuppe und in den Stämmen steckte sehr tief das ein oder andere Shuriken. Es war der Ort, an dem Ten Ten früher ihre Waffenkunst geübt hatte, weit ab vom Rest des Teams, um niemanden versehentlich zu verletzen. "Du bist lang nicht mehr hier gewesen", kommentierte er trocken. "Was willst du?" Der Junge hob eine Braue, während er sie im Profil beobachtete, wie sie ihre Waffen aufsammelte. Sie wollte also schnell zum Punkt kommen. "Ich will, dass du aufhörst, dass Team zu gefährden." Team? Das Mädchen gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich. "Welches Team, es gibt doch nur dich und Lee." Erneut hob Neji irritiert eine Braue. "Darum geht es, du fühlst dich zurückgesetzt." Verächtlich und sauer stieß sie ihren Atem aus. "Wie immer weißt du alles besser." Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und suchte seinen Blick. "Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie es ist mit euch in einem Team zu sein. Es ist doch immer so, drei sind mindestens einer zuviel und das bin nun mal ich." Er reagierte nicht. Nicht einmal der Glanz in seinen Augen änderte sich. "Versteh mich recht Ten Ten. Ich bin nicht hier, weil deine Gefühle oder Probleme mich interessieren, sondern allein, um dich zu warnen." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Die Wut in dem Mädchen machte schmerzhafter Einsicht platz. Seine Worte und die Nüchternheit mit der er diese in ihr Gesicht sagen konnte, hatten sie verletzt. Die Dunkelhaarige ballte ihre Fäuste so stark zusammen, dass sie zitterten. Ihr verletzter, tränenverschleierter Blick blieb an Nejis Armen hängen, die er vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Sein Brustkorb blähte sich auf, als er weitersprach. "Ich warne dich. Wenn du bei den Missionen versagst, wirst du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen." Immer mehr krallten sich ihre Fingernägel in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Handflächen. Das war eine offene Drohung. Nie hätte Ten Ten gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde. Schmerzhaft biss das Mädchen sich auf die Unterlippe, so stark, dass sie bereits nach kurzem ihr eigenes Blut schmecken konnte. Laut schluckte sie den metallisch-süßen Geschmack hinunter, bevor sie den Mut hatte aufzublicken. Tränen glitzerten am Rand ihrer tiefgründigen Augen. "Wenn du es sagst, Neji-san." Abschätzend sah der Jung auf sie hinab. Seine schönen Züge waren erstarrt und sein Blick eisig. Schwunghaft drehte er sich um und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Es war nicht, weil er ihre offenbar gewordene Schwäche missbilligte, nur ihren Blick, so voller Trauer und Enttäuschung konnte er nicht länger ertragen. Angestrengt unterdrückte der eher introvertierte Shinobi einen Seufzer. "Lass uns zurückgehen, der Idiot und Gai-sensei warten." Ten Ten nickte verhalten. Bekümmert faltete sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Oberkörper und folgte dem Weißäugigen zurück zum Trainingsplatz.  
  
Missbilligend starrte Neji auf das zusammenkauernde Mädchen hinab. Überall an ihr klebte Blut, in den Haaren, auf der Kleidung, selbst im Gesicht waren rote, aufgespritzte Streifen. Ten Ten kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wartete auf die angekündigten Konsequenzen. "Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" Selbst Gai zuckte zusammen, als Nejis wutverzerrte Stimme den frischen Friedhof erbeben ließ. Das Mädchen presste die Lippen aufeinander und sagte kein Wort. Er hatte ja recht und hätte er nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen, wäre die Mission gescheitert und sie wahrscheinlich tot. Peinlich berührt knetete sie ihre Hände im Schoss. Noch nie hatte Neji sich derartig aufgeregt, nicht mal, wenn Lee ihn mit seinen ständigen Herausforderungen fast zu Tode genervt hatte. Es war schon schlimm, ihn als Freund zu haben, aber als Feind war er eine tödliche Heimsuchung. Feind? Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, als Freundschaft konnte sie das Verhältnis zu ihm nicht bezeichnen, sie war für ihn doch nicht mehr, als ein Klotz am Bein.  
  
Neji hatte sich beruhigt und kümmerte sich nun wieder um den einzigen Menschen, der ihm etwas bedeutete, um sich. "Lasst uns gehen!" Gai warf die letzten Blätter auf das Grab der Räuber, um es vor neugierigen Blicken zu verstecken, bevor er seine Schüler zum Weitergehen ermahnte. Lee zögerte einen Moment und ließ seinen Blick zwischen der fast weinenden Ten Ten und dem knurrenden Neji umherschweifen. Schließlich siegte der Drang, in der Nähe seines Meisters zu bleiben und er folgte dem bizarr wirkendem Jou-nin.  
  
Ten Ten verharrte noch einen Moment in ihrer kauernden Position. Ihre Seite schmerzte. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf ihre unteren Rippen. Warme Flüssigkeit quoll zwischen ihre blassen Finger. Er hatte sie doch erwischt, dieser verdammte Mistkerl von drittklassigem Räuber hatte sie wirklich getroffen mit seinen Spielzeugmessern.  
  
*~ Rückblick~*  
  
Überfordert erstarrte die junge Kunoichi in ihrer Position. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. So hatte sie sich noch nie auf einer Mission gefühlt, so voller Angst. Was war nur los? Hatten Nejis Worte sie so verunsichert? Ein unsicheres Gefühl ließ sie zur Seite blicken. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an. Mehrer kleinere Wurfdolche schossen auf sie zu. Der Rest war wie in Zeitlupe. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Seite aus. Verbissen presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht schreien zu müssen. Etwas zerrte an ihrem Kragen und riss sie zu Boden. Verwirrt blickte sie auf, als auch schon ein Schwall Blut auf sie niederrieselte. Grob wurde sie nach oben gezogen. Ihr müder, verängstigter Blick fiel auf den teilweise zerfetzten Körper ihres Angreifers, bevor sie sich dem abschätzigen Blick aus weißen Augen gewahr wurde. "Und du willst eine Kunoichi sein?" Ten Ten wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte, ihre Wunde oder Nejis Spott.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Langsam sah das Mädchen auf, als es über sich ein abfälliges Schnauben hörte. "Hat er dich erwischt- ja?" Eine Zeit lang starrte sie Neji, dessen Augen kälter wie Eis schienen, wortlos an. Schließlich drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. "Ich hab dir gesagt, du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Sei froh, dass es diesmal nur ein Kratzer ist." Wie ein Fisch bewegte das Mädchen ihre Lippen, ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. "Kommst du jetzt?" Um Nejis Ungeduld nicht noch weiter anzuheizen, erhob die Dunkelhaarige sich schließlich etwas wackelig. Immer noch spukte Ten Ten eine, für sie äußerst wichtige, Frage im Kopf herum. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Nejis Zopf, der zwischen seinen Schulterblättern bei jedem Schritt leicht aufwippte. "Neji-kun?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, erklärte aber mit einem leisen Grummeln seine Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig blickte Ten Ten hoch zu seinem Hinterkopf. Sie wusste, dass sein Blick auf sie gerichtet war. "Wieso hast du mich gerettet? Du hättest mich die Konsequenzen ausbaden lassen sollen." Wieder einmal schnaubte der Junge verächtlich. "Die Chu-nin Prüfungen beginnen bald und wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, dürfen nur vollständige Teams daran teilnehmen. Es würde zu lange dauern jemand Neues zu integrieren." Das Mädchen gab einen mehr als enttäuschten Laut von sich und schaffte es nun endlich, dass der Junge sie ansah. Er warf einen abschätzenden Blick über seine Schulter und blieb an ihren feuchten Augen hängen. Schon wieder hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr Neji. "Außerdem macht man das doch so; man beschützt seine Freunde." Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte das Mädchen ihren Kameraden an. "F-Freunde?" wiederholte sie leise. Der Anflug eines Lächelns ließ Nejis Mundwinkel nach oben zucken. "Zumindest so etwas Ähnliches." Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er ihr Lächeln sah. Es war merkwürdig, er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, das es ihm gefehlt hatte. Hastig drehte er sich wieder um und ging etwas schneller. "Was macht deine Verletzung?" Eilig versuchte Neji das Thema zu wechseln. "Nicht schlimm, tut nicht mal weh." Er wusste, dass es gelogen war, nickte aber trotzdem. Es war eben ihre Art. Nur selten sprach Ten Ten über sich, stellte sich nie in den Mittelpunkt und jammerte nicht einen Moment, ganz anders, als Lee, obwohl sie mindestens genau so lebendig war, wie der junge Tai-jutsu- spezialist. "Gut", kommentierte der junge Ninja trocken, bevor er hinter sich griff und nach ihrer Hand angelte. Sie war feucht vom Blut, warm und, trotz Ten Tens ständigem Umgang mit Waffen, weich. Fast schon schmerzhaft fest drückte er ihre zarte Hand. "Wir sind schon zu weit zurück. Versuch dich anzupassen." Das Mädchen nickte, stieß aber dennoch einen überraschten Laut aus, als Neji in einen schnellen Lauf verfiel und sie mit sich riss. Gleichzeitig verwirrt und dennoch überglücklich blickte sie wieder zu Nejis Zopf, der nun wild auf und ab schwang. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren roten Lippen. "Freunde", wiederholte sie leise. 


	2. Nicht mehr als ein Verräter

Nur äußerst widerwillig verließ Ten Ten die angenehme Traumebene und wachte auf. Lange lag sie einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und lauschte den Geräuschen im Haus. Es war ruhig geworden, sehr ruhig und vor allen Dingen einsam. Wie lange waren sie nun schon tot? Ein halbes Jahr oder noch viel länger? Seufzend öffnete sie schließlich die grau-grünen Augen und blickte matt zum Nachtschrank hinüber. Viel war nicht darauf, ein Wecker, eine kleine Lampe, ihr Stirnband und ein Bild. Mit einem Blick, der tief in die Vergangenheit sah, griff sie nach dem eingerahmten Foto. Das Glas war bereits gesprungen und die Risse, verdeckten eine von vier Personen. Nachdenklich strichen Ten Tens Fingerspitzen über die Sprünge. Nur verzerrt waren darunter noch schwarze Haare, beigefarbene Jacke und weiße Augen erkennbar. Die anderen drei Personen waren unversehrt. Gai und Lee wirkten ein wenig wie Vater und Sohn, derartig ähnlich waren sie sich. Beide hatten ihr typisches Zahnpastalächeln aufgesetzt und streckten ihren Daumen hoch. Neben ihnen konnte Ten Ten sich selber sehen. Wie jung war sie damals doch gewesen. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen, dabei war es erst vier Jahre her. Wut kochte in ihr auf, als sie wieder auf die Sprünge blickte. Es schmerzte selbst jetzt noch. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und wieder wusste das Mädchen, warum sie das Glas nicht längst erneuert hatte, aber Neji aus dem Foto schneiden, nein das konnte sie nicht. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und voller Enttäuschung legte sie das Bild umgekehrt zurück auf den Nachtschrank. Betrübt setzte sie sich aufrecht und musterte ihr Zimmer. Es war seit Monaten der einzige, noch bewohnte Raum in ihrem Elternhaus. Sie waren nun alle fort. Wieder fühlte sie sich von Neji betrogen und verraten. Er war damals einfach so gegangen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Sie hatte es von Lee erfahren müssen, von jemandem den Neji eigentlich milde lächelnd verachtete. Ten Ten hasste ihn dafür, mehr als jeden sonst, denn sie liebte ihn, mehr als jeder andere es könnte.  
  
Nejis Augen fixierten Tsunade in nahezu hypnotischer Art. Gekonnt überflogen ihre Augen einige Blätter, bevor sie endlich aufblickte. Wortlos übergab sie dem, mit 17 recht jungen, Jou-nin den Stapel Blätter, der wohl etwas wie eine Akte darstellen sollte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog der Schwarzhaarige das Geschriebene und stutzte schließlich. Fragend blickte er zum derzeitigen Hokage auf. "Soll das ein Witz sein?" Tsunades Gesicht blieb starr. "Was meinst du?" Wütend knallte Neji den Stapel Blätter auf den breiten, antiken Schreibtisch. "Das ist Auftrag für Jou-nins, für absolute Elite und sie schieben mir eine Chu-nin unter?!" Die immerjunge Frau, faltete die Hände ineinander und stützte sie auf den Tisch. "Es ist Pflicht, dass bei solchen Aufträgen ein Mediziner mit im Team ist..." Tsunade ließ sich von Nejis Knurren nicht beirren. "...und sämtliche Ärzte und Sanitäter im Rang eines Jou-nin sind derzeitig abkömmlich. Du wirst mit ihr Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Wenn es dir ein Trost ist, sie ist gut, eine wirklich gute Medizinerin, wenn auch sehr jung." Neji schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich weiß, dass sie gut ist. Immerhin kenne ich sie recht gut." Gelangweilt lehnte Tsunade sich zurück und griff nach einem neuen Stapel Papier. "Hmh...stimmt ja. Ich vergaß." Mit einer simplen Handbewegung, bedeutete sie dem Jungen, zu gehen.  
  
Nachdenklich schloss Ten Ten die Haustür wieder und lehnte sich dagegen. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Nachricht von Tsunade, persönlich an sie gerichtet. Das war seltsam, da Tsunade allein den Jou-nins Aufträge erteilte, alles andere ging über die Vergabestelle im Rathaus. Mit zitternden Fingern riss sie das Briefsiegel ab und faltete das Papier auseinander. Flüchtig überflog sie die ersten Zeilen und stockte schließlich. Entsetzt legte sie ihre Hand über den Mund und versuchte die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Das konnte nicht sein. Wieso tat Tsunade-sama ihr das nur an? Immer tiefer rutschte der Körper des hübschen Mädchens am glatten Holz der Tür hinab, bis es schließlich auf dem kalten Boden, zwischen ihren Schuhen, hockte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, so schlecht. Nach all den Jahren, sollte sie ihn also wiedersehen und dann noch in einer Mission. Was hatte Tsunade sich dabei nur gedacht? Was hatte Tsunade sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, sie für diese Mission einzuteilen? Ten Ten war gerade mal Chu-nin geworden. Nicht, dass sie so schlecht war, aber irgendwann hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, Mediziner zu werden und hatte immer weniger Zeit für das normale Ninjatraining und all diese Prüfungen. Wütend zerknüllte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen den Brief und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Hass, unsagbarer Hass loderte in der Kunoichi auf. Endlich konnte sie sich rächen, für den Verrat, den Neji Hyuga begangen hatte.  
  
Die Morgensonne vertrieb gerade die letzten Nachtnebel des Frühlings. Überall in Konoha herrschte noch Stille, lediglich einige Bäcker und der Ichiraku-Imbiss bereiteten sich auf den anstehenden Kundenansturm vor. Es war noch kühl und Nejis warmer Atem kondensierte bei jedem Ausstoß. An den Torpfosten gelehnt, döste er etwas vor sich hin. Sein Team würde pünktlich kommen, dessen war er sich sicher, aber bis dahin dauerte es noch etwas.  
  
Verunsichert stand Ten Ten vor dem Spiegel im Hausflur und zupfte ihre Weste zurecht. Das Kleidungsstück war ihr einfach zu sperrig und behinderte sie oft. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis sie mit diesem hässlichen Ding ihre Kunst problemlos ausführen konnte. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr dem Mädchen, als es schließlich das Stirnband anlegte. Ob Neji sich stark verändert hatte?  
  
Der Weißäugige hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es beunruhigte ihn, Ten Ten auf dieser Mission zu wissen. Vielleicht sollten sie besser ohne das Mädchen gehen. Verächtlich stieß er die Luft aus. Wie absurd. Ohne jemanden mit medizinischen Kenntnissen, würde die Mission für den Rest des Teams zu riskant werden. Verletzungen, egal wie winzig sie schienen, konnten sehr schnell zum Tod führen. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet seine alte Teamkameradin sein? "Hat sie es also doch getan?" Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns redete Neji zu sich selbst. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ten Ten Tsunade derartig stark nacheiferte. Früher, hatte er ihren Traum für Unsinn gehalten, aber nun, war er sich sicher, dass sie wirklich einmal eine sehr starke Kunoichi werden könnte. Auch, wenn sie es selbst wohl nie bemerkt hatte, er hatte sie nie aus den Augen gelassen. Sie war immerhin so etwas, wie eine Freundin. Viel verändert hatte sie sich nicht, soviel hatte er bei ihrer Chu-nin-prüfung erkennen können, auch wenn die Kleidung an ihrem kurvenreichen Körper enger geworden zu sein schien. Das Gefühl von Stolz und Zufriedenheit erfüllte sein Herz, jedes Mal, wenn der eher kalte Junge an ein bestimmtes Bild dachte. Noch immer konnte er deutlich vor sich sehen, wie Ten Ten strahlend ihre Hand nach oben riss, als sie, noch in der Arena, zum Chu-nin ernannt wurde.  
  
"Sind wir zu spät, Neji-sama?" Widerwillig öffnete der Angesprochene ein Auge und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick über die drei Ankömmlinge. Alle waren in dunkelgrüne Overalls gekleidet und trugen die hellgrünen Westen. Drei paar nüchterner Augen ruhten auf dem jüngeren Anführer. "Können wir dann?" fragte einer von ihnen, ein Mittezwanziger, mit kurzem, braunem Haar. Neji schüttelte den Kopf. "Es fehlt noch jemand." Wie aufs Stichwort, hetzte eine weitere Gestalt heran und blieb erschöpft vor der Gruppe stehen. Abschätzend und mit leichter Verachtung für das Mädchen, wandte sich einer aus dem Team, Tatsuro Aoki, der wohl gerade erst zwanzig war und sich durch nicht vorhandenes Haar auszeichnete, an Neji. "Was soll das Neji-sama? Ein Chu-nin, dazu noch ein Mädchen?" Wütend funkelte Ten Ten diesen überheblichen Kerl an. "Tsunade-sama hat sicher ihre Gründe dafür", schloss der Weißäugige das Thema ab. "Wir sollten uns nun aufmachen." Seine gefühlskalten Augen, musterten jeden einzeln. "Nokiri, du gehst voraus", befahl er dem Braunhaarigen, welcher nur nickte. "Dann Aoki und Kobichi. Ich bilde die Nachhut." Wütend fixierte Ten Ten den attraktiven Schwarzhaarigen. Wieder einmal, war sie kein Bestandteil, seines Teams, so wie damals als Ge-nin. Nur flüchtig, schielte Neji zu seiner alten 'Freundin'. "Ten Ten bleibt in meiner Nähe, da wir uns kennen, kann sie mit mir besser zusammenarbeiten." Hart schluckte das Mädchen ihren Ärger runter. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn nun als Anführer akzeptieren musste, nein, sie musste nun auch ständig in seiner Nähe sein.  
  
Die anderen waren bereits ein Stück voraus und auch Ten Ten wollte auch gerade durch das Tor von Konoha treten, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme sie zurückhielt. "Ich habe das mit deinen Eltern gehört. Es tut mir leid. Mein Beileid." In Nejis Worten klang ehrliche Betroffenheit, vielleicht, weil er wusste, wie einsam das Mädchen nun war. Beide Eltern, am selben Tag, in der selben Mission verloren. Ten Ten zuckte nur kurz zusammen, straffte dann aber ihren wohlgeformten, weiblichen Körper und passierte schließlich das Tor. "Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Du kanntest meine Eltern noch nicht einmal, wie sollte ihr Tod dir leid tun, wenn du es nicht mal schaffst, mit den Lebenden Mitleid zu haben?" Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und forderten ausbrechen zu dürfen, doch das Mädchen ließ dies nicht zu. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor diesem Verräter, nicht vor dem, der gegangen war und ihr Herz einfach mitgenommen hatte. Wie unsäglich traurig war sie gewesen, dass er es nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Von wegen Freunde. Niemand würde seinen Freunden etwas derartiges antun. Sie war eben doch nur ein Klotz an seinem Bein und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte noch mehr, als damals, wo sie erkennen musste, was sie wirklich für diesen kaltherzigen Verräter empfand. 


	3. Doch nur nutzlos?

Uhm...vielleicht mal Zeit für etwas von mir selber...okay, auch wenn das jetzt wirklich erbärmlich klingt, aber: schreib ich wirklich so schlecht, dass ich keine reviews bekomme? Oder liegt's einfach am Pairing? *sfz* Es gibt schon so wenig deutsche Naruto-fics und noch weniger mit hetero-pairings...nichts gegen shonen-ai, aber fast nur shonen-ai?! Falls es noch nicht bemerkt worden sein soll, dies ist ne Art Aufruf: schreibt mehr Naruto-fics XD  
  
So und nun ein neues Kapitel (Naruto nix mir und Kohle krieg ich für den Mist auch nicht *Disclaimer abgehakt*) und bitte reviewt *liebschau*  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Wir rasten hier!" Neji hob den Arm und stoppte sein Team auf einem gut überschaubaren Abhang. Ten Ten warf einen Blick hinunter. Die Landschaft war wirklich atemberaubend. Die sanften Hügel waren terrassenförmig eingeschnitten und überall ragten verwässerte Reisfelder aus dem grünen Gras. Einige dünne Rauchsäulen stiegen in den Himmel und zeugten von bewohnten Bauerndörfern. Ein braches Feld wurde gerade von einem Wasserbüffelpflug bestellt und alles wurde von hochgewachsenen, einzelstehenden Bäumen überragt. "Warum hier, Hyuga-san?" Widerwillig hob Neji eine Braue. Er hasste es, wenn Ten Ten ihn so nannte, weil es deutlich machte, wie sehr sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten. "Weil wir uns hier noch ungestört ausruhen können." Er deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich auf eine bewaldete Bergkette. "Dahinten ist die Grenze. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass alles danach von Feinden nur so wimmelt." Der Weißäugige setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und warf, zur Unterstreichung seines Befehls, ein Kunai in die zukünftige Lagermitte.  
  
Unschlüssig saß Ten Ten im feuchten Gras und sortierte ihre Ausrüstung. Diese Mission schmeckte ihr immer noch nicht. Ihre derzeitigen Teamkameraden beobachteten sie sehr genau und warteten nur darauf, dass sie, als unerfahrener Chu-nin einen Fehler machte. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als direkt neben ihr schweres Feuerholz fallen gelassen wurde. Es klirrte kurz und eine schimmernde Flüssigkeit breitete sich unter den Scheiten aus. Wütend schaute Ten Ten zu Kobichi auf. Mit seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte dieser ungehobelte Kerl eine ihrer Medizinfläschchen zerstört. Der Ältere ließ sich davon nicht stören. "Ich hab Hunger, was gibt's zu essen?" Kühl sah Neji zu seinem Untergebenen auf. "Was auch immer du dir machst." Der junge Mann mit dem karamellfarbenem Haar und dem bandagierten Gesicht zischte abfällig. "Warum? Soll die Kleine uns was machen. Dazu dürfte sie grad noch gut genug sein." Ten Ten blickte verblüfft auf. Dass sie für zu schwach gehalten wurde, war klar, immerhin waren die anderen bereits Jou-nin und zumindest einer von ihnen dürfte früher oder später für die Anbu oder die Oi-nin von Interesse sein, aber dass sie derartig tief im Ansehen stand, überraschte sie nun doch. "Kobichi, ich denke, wir brauchen noch etwas mehr Holz", erstickte Neji den aufkeimenden Streit, bevor er richtig ausbrechen konnte. Knurrend verschwand der mumienartige Ninja zwischen ein paar Bäumen und sammelte dort etwas Reisig zusammen. Wütend funkelte Ten Ten ihren ehemaligen Freund an . Wenn er nun so etwas wie Dankbarkeit erwartete, hatte er sich geschnitten. "Ich hätte es auch alleine geschafft", fauchte das Mädchen, was bei dem wortkargen Shinobi lediglich ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken hervorrief. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, immer noch diese übertriebene Ruhe. War sie es nicht wert, dass man er sich über ihre Worte aufregte? Sauer knurrte sie einige Flüche vor sich hin, während die junge Medizinerin ihre Fläschchen sorgfältig zurück in die Westentasche packte. Verständnislos schüttelte Neji den Kopf. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was mit dem Mädchen los war. Es war fast so, als würde Ten Ten ihn hassen, dabei waren sie doch so etwas, wie Freunde.  
  
Hypernervös ließ Ten Ten ihre Blicke durch das dichte Blätterdach über ihren Köpfen schweifen. So weit in unbekanntem Land, war ihr nicht wohl. Weder wusste sie, wo es hinging, noch wie lange es dauern würde. Neji hatte die Karte und ließ niemand anderen einen Blick darauf werfen. Abrupt blieb die Kunoichi stehen und warf ihre Stirn in tiefe, nachdenkliche Falten. Der Weißäugige hinter ihr, stieß sie an den Schultern weiter. Verwirrt schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. Hatte sie sich diesen Schatten etwa nur eingebildet. "Ist etwas?" fragte Neji hinter ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ten Ten biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sicher hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet. "Nein, nichts", erwiderte sie in geradezu sanftem Ton, griff aber dennoch nach einem Kunai.  
  
Erneut schien etwas über ihren Köpfen durch das Geäst zu huschen, doch diesmal forderte es auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. "Vermutlich nur ein Eichhörnchen oder so etwas", spekulierte Nokiri. Aoki hinter ihm grummelte und warf seine Stirn soweit in Falten, dass selbst seine Glatze runzlig wurde. "Ein Eichhörnchen ohne Schwanz, aber mit 'ner Größe von gut 1,80?" Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte Ten Ten zu Neji, der bereits sein Byagukan benutzte, um der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen. Seine Augäpfel bewegten sich kein Stück, zitterten nicht einmal und dennoch tasteten sie jeden Zentimeter der Umgebung ab. Ihm das Feld überlassend wandte das Mädchen sich wieder ab und blickte auf den Boden. Unter ihren Sandalen befand sich weiches Moos und schlammiges Wasser wurde durch das Körpergewicht herausgequetscht. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt zurück und trat auf einen Zweig, der knackend zerbrach. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es kam ihr alles so unnatürlich und unheimlich vor. War es vorhin nicht viel grüner und brauner auf dem Boden gewesen? Ihre grün-grauen Augen huschten hoch zu den Ästen, wo auch die Blicke der anderen hafteten und wieder herunter auf den Waldboden, der immer blasser zu werden schien. Erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite. Nebel, es war weißer Nebel, der über den Waldboden kroch und bereits ihre Füße zu verschlingen schien. Genervt drehte Kobichi sich zu der Kunoichi um. Sein Blick folgte dem, aus ihren nervös zuckenden Augen. "Was ist das?" fragte sie. Der Nebel stand bereits bis zu ihren Knien und versperrte jeglichen Blick zu den Füßen. Neji erwachte aus seiner Starre und besah sich das unnatürliche Phänomen. Nebel an diesem Ort, an einem dafür viel zu warmen Tag? Immer schneller stieg der weiße Dampf. Er fühlte sich kalt auf der Haut an und einzelne transparente Zungen, leckten bereits nach den Gesichtern der Ninjas. Ein einzelnes Wölkchen stieg in Ten Tens Nase. Es roch eigenartig und kribbelte im Inneren des Körpers. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Gift", kommentierte sie panisch. Neji wandte flüchtig seinen Blick zu ihr, hob die Hand und zeigte zu den Ästen über sich. "Los, alle auf die Bäume!" Ten Ten nickte, setzte ihren rechten Fuß zurück, um einen sichereren Absprung zu haben und zuckte zusammen. Etwas hatte sich in ihren Knöchel verbissen. Schmerzerfüllt riss sie den Mund auf, ohne auch nur einen Schrei hervorzubringen. Sofort stieg eine Nebelzunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Schockiert fasste sie sich an den Hals und hustete. Es brannte in ihrer Kehle und zog sich bis in die tiefsten Winkel ihrer Lunge.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Neji durch die Äste. "Nutzlos, wie ich es gesagt habe. Was geben sie uns auch einen Anfänger mit." Verwirrt drehte der Anführer sich zu Aoki, der interessiert zum Nebel am Boden schaute. "Na, vielleicht schafft sie es noch, sich allein zu befreien." Kobichi war näher zu seinem Kumpel gerückt und starrte ebenfalls in die weiße Masse, die sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren schien. "Ziemlich viel Chakra- hm? Sicher aus Kiri-gakure. Die verstehen sich auf so was," kommentierte nun auch Nokiri das Schauspiel. Verstört musterte Neji seine drei Untergebenen, die im Halbkreis um eine Lücke im verschlungenen Astwerk standen und die Ereignisse eine Etage tiefer kommentierten. "Wo ist Ten Ten?" fragte der Weißäugige vorsichtig. Einer der drei, der braunhaarige Nokiri sah ihn verständnislos an und deutete mit dem Finger durch die Äste auf die Stelle, wo der Nebel sich ballte. Ungläubig folgten Nejis Augen dem Weg des Fingers und blieben an etwas hängen, was nur leicht vom Nebel bedeckt wurde. Ein dunkler Fleck, der mit Sicherheit Ten Tens Schopf war. "Scheiße", fluchte Neji und bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie sich einzelne Schatten rasend schnell näherten.  
  
Kurz stob der Nebel auf, als der Hyuga-spross in ihn hineinsprang. Hastig schloss er die Augen, den der giftige Dampf brannte auf der empfindlichen Netzhaut. Durch sein Byagukan konnte er die Chakraströme im Inneren des Körpers seiner Freundin sehen. Er brauchte nur sein geistiges Auge, um ihr helfen zu können. Vorsichtig tastete sein Blick ihren Körper ab. Sie war eindeutig in Panik. Wie ein gefangenes Tier zerrte sie an ihrem Bein und kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen das Ersticken an. Nejis geistiger Blick blieb an ihrem Fußgelenk hängen. Etwas hatte sich darum geschlungen und verhinderte jegliche Flucht. Die hilflose Kunoichi zuckte zusammen, als sie Finger auf ihrem Bein spürte. Wehren konnte sie sich dagegen nicht mehr. Das Gift betäubte ihre Sinne und immer mehr verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihr Bewusstsein. Es knackte laut und der Druck um das Gelenk der Dunkelhaarigen ließ nach. Ihr Körper wurde erschüttert und wie in Trance sah sie, wie sie immer weiter über den Nebel stieg.  
  
Ein Arm war um Ten Tens Hüfte gelegt, während die andere Hand ihren Arm festhielt, der um seinen Nacken geschlungen war. Er fluchte erneut, als er zwischen die Äste blickte. Ruckartig legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und verhinderte so, von einem umherfliegenden Shuriken getroffen zu werden. Etwa fünf Ninjas, mit bizarren Masken, von denen Schläuchen zu Tanks auf dem Rücken führten, kämpften mit den Konoha-shinobis. Ihre Stirnbänder waren stolz an gut sichtbaren Stellen angebracht und zeigten ein Wellenmuster auf den Metallplaketten. Ohne Zweifel Chu-nin aus Kiri-gakure.  
  
Neji blickte zu seinen Untergebenen, die zweifellos Spaß mit den Unterlegenen zu haben schienen, aber dennoch wollte er nicht unbedingt ein Risiko eingehen. Diese Sorte Feinde traf man nur als Rudel an und je länger Kämpfe dauerten, desto mehr von ihrer Sorte würden auftauchen. "Kannst du kämpfen?" wandte der Hyuga sich an Ten Ten. Ihr Kopf hing schlaff herunter und ihr Atem flatterte, außerdem blutete ihre Wunde am Fußgelenk stark. Diese Feinde waren wirklich feige, es war ein Wunder, dass nur die unerfahrene Kunoichi in eine dieser Fuchsfallen getreten war. Müde hob das Mädchen den Kopf und blickte Neji aus matten Augen an. Ihr Körper fühlte sich immer schwerer an und der junge Mann musste ihre Position korrigieren, damit sie nicht doch herunterfiel. "Wohl eher nicht", beantwortete er seine Frage nun selber und drehte sich zum Gehen. "Aoki, Kobichi, Nokiri! Schließt auf, wenn ihr fertig seid." Bereits aus der Ferne hörte der Truppenführer noch ein einvernehmliches "Hai!" und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie ein paar scharfer Augen ihn mordlüstern verfolgten. 


	4. Ich hasse dich

Angewidert zog Neji die feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln zur knienden Ten Ten schielte. Wenigstens war er Gentleman genug, um ihr etwas Intimsphäre zuzugestehen. Das Mädchen richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und wischte sich über die Lippen. Ihr Magen schmerzte vom ständigen Zusammenkrampfen, ihre Speiseröhre brannte und noch immer war ihr speiübel. Blitzartig wich ihr das letzte Bisschen Farbe aus dem Gesicht und erneutes Würgen erschütterte die kleine Lichtung am Rande eines Abhangs. Peinlich berührt schaute Neji den Abhang hinab. Er war ungewöhnlich und eindeutig nicht natürlich. Vermutlich ein stillgelegter Steinbruch, dessen Grund eine dicke Schicht losen Sand und Staubes aufwies. Auf der anderen Seite, über all den Bäumen ragte ein Schloss auf. Die Ziegel des Pagodendachs leuchteten in der Sonne azurblau und bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast zu den kalkweißen Wänden mit den Papiertüren. Für sentimentale Menschen wäre dies wahrscheinlich ein romantischer Ort, wenn im Hintergrund nicht das würgende Geräusch eines gereizten und vergifteten Magens zu hören wäre.  
  
Wackelig stützte die Kunoichi ihren zitternden Körper ab. Sie hatte wirklich noch Glück gehabt, dass dies die einzigen Nachfolgen des Giftgases waren, zumindest hoffte sie es. Ihre Finger glitten zu ihrem schmerzenden Knöchel, um den nun ein notdürftiger Verband geschlungen war. Der Verband und die unerträgliche Übelkeit waren da, seit sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. "Hast du kein Gegenmittel?", fragte Neji mit genervtem Unterton. Finster blickte Ten Ten über ihre Schulter auf seinen Rücken. Das Emblem seiner Weste war wie eine Zielscheibe für ihre pfeilspitzen Blicke. "Ich kann gegen fast jedes Gift ein Mittel mischen, nur hat dein degenerierter Freund das Fläschchen mit der Hauptzutat zerstört." Sie wartete auf eine Verteidigung des derzeit kämpfenden Kobichi, doch Neji sah keinen Grund dazu. "Kobichi ist nicht mein Freund", schnitt der Schwarzhaarige das Thema ab. Ten Ten schwieg. Sie wusste, dass er keine Freunde hatte und niemanden als solchen ansah, dennoch tat es ihr weh, sehr weh. Dieser Schmerz war ein neuerlicher Grund, sich selbst zu verfluchen. Verdammt, warum mussten da immer noch Gefühle sein? Sie wollte ihn doch hassen. Hassen, weil es vieles leichter macht, weil es nicht wehtut, weil es ihn hässlich, kaltherzig und arrogant macht und nicht anziehend, warmherzig unter all dem Eis und zu einem Genie.  
  
Ächzend stellte sie sich auf die Beine und belastete probeweise ihren Knöchel. Die spitzen Zacken der Schnappfalle waren tief ins Fleisch gedrungen, hatten aber wohl sonst nichts verletzt. Nur ein, zwei Wochen keine Feldarbeit und ein paar bissartige Narben um den Knöchel, mehr Konsequenzen würde es wohl nicht haben. "Wo sind die anderen?" fragte sie desinteressiert. "Kämpfen!" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Blick vom Schloss abzuwenden. Wozu auch, sein Byagukan erlaubte es dem Hyuga, seine derzeitige Untergebene auch ohne direkten Blickkontakt zu beobachten. Die Dunkelhaarige humpelte einige Schritte hin und her, um das Gift schneller aus dem Körper zu treiben. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es und ihr Magen rebellierte immer noch. "Wieso hast du mich gerettet?" Es war nicht die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte. Sie wollte wissen, warum er sich ebenfalls in Gefahr begeben hatte. Auch er hätte sterben können. Endlich drehte er seinen Oberkörper halb um und blickte sie mit seinen kalten, schönen Augen, denen man sich nicht entziehen konnte, an. "Es gehört sich doch so, seine Freunde zu retten." Schweigen trat ein. Ten Ten konnte ihr Blut rauschen hören, wie der Wind an den Blättern zerrte, den Gesang der Vögel, sogar Nejis Herzschlag, nur ihren eigenen nicht. Er hatte ausgesetzt. Als er wieder einsetzte, kam es einer Explosion gleich. "Freunde?" fragte sie mit fauchender Stimme. "Freunde?!" wiederholte das Mädchen nun lauter. "Wir sind keine Freunde." Unbemerkt traten Tränen in ihre Augen, während sie sich dem verblüfften Jungen immer weiter näherte. In ihren grün-grauen Augen, konnte Neji Hyuga einen wahren Gefühlssturm sehen: Wut, Hass, Traurigkeit, Verletzung und soviel Einsamkeit. Verzweifelt schluckte sie die Tränen hinunter. "Zwischen uns war doch NIE Freundschaft oder so was Ähnliches." Unschlüssig stand der Schwarzhaarige da und sah das Mädchen auf sich zukommen. Zitternd blieb Ten Ten vor ihm stehen und fing seinen Blick ein. Er schwieg. "Verstehst du nicht Neji? Ich will nicht, dass du mich rettest. Ich ertrage es nicht." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte einen Moment zu Boden. Hinter ihrer Stirn rasten die Gedanken. Sicher würde sie irgendwann diese Worte bereuen. Langsam, blickte Ten Ten wieder auf. Der Sturm in ihren Augen tobte immer noch. "Ich hasse dich, Neji Hyuga."  
  
Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, dass sich in dem 17jährigen ausbreitete. Es war Schmerz. Ähnlich dem, den er spürte, seit sein Vater ermordet wurde und dennoch völlig anders. Er war geschockt, verwirrt und unfähig zu antworten. Sie hasste ihn! Ausgerechnet sie. Warum sie? Warum tat dieser Satz, den er schon so oft gehört, jetzt so weh? Sonst war es ihm immer egal gewesen. Weil sie seine Freundin war? Weil sie früher die Einzige war, die er längere Zeit in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte? Sein Körper erbebte, als die Kunoichi ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust lehnte. Ihre klammen, kalten Finger versuchten vergeblich sich in die Weste zu krallen. "Ich hasse dich, weil du mich verraten hast." Tränen tropften auf die Erde. "Ich hasse dich, weil du einfach so gegangen bist." Ihr zarter Körper erbebte unter der Last der unterdrückten Schluchzer. "Ich habe daran geglaubt, dass wir Freunde sind, aber du hast dich nicht einmal verabschiedet", erklärte sie anklagend, während sie wieder Abstand von ihm nahm. Nejis Augen blickten desinteressiert wie immer, doch dahinter herrschte Chaos. Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. War das allein der Grund, weshalb sie so abweisend zu ihm war, weshalb sie ihn sogar hasste? Diese alte Geschichte? Es war vier Jahre her. Vier lange Jahre. Es war ein Auftrag gewesen, eine wichtige Mission. Sollte er sich etwa vor jeder Mission von ihr verabschieden? Es war dringend gewesen und außerdem... "Warst du nicht froh darüber, dass ich dir Sasuke Uchiha zurückbringen wollte?" fragte der junge Mann mit kühler Stimme. Verächtlich schnaubte die Kunoichi. Als ob damit alles vergessen wäre. Sasuke hatte nichts mit ihrem Hass auf Neji zu tun und würde somit auch nicht zur Lösung des Problems beitragen.  
  
Noch bevor Ten Ten zu einer Gegenfrage ansetzen konnte, wurde sie von Neji zur Seite gerissen. Das Zischen zerschnittener Luft drang in ihr Ohr. Wie in Trance drehte sie ihren Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, das Neji bereits hinter ihr stand und sie schützend in den Armen hielt. Sein Atem stockte kurz und Blut spritzte in Ten Tens Gesicht. Ihre Lider flatterten und als Neji sie losließ, bemerkte sie den Kunai in seiner Schulter. Als ob es nur eine Kleinigkeit wäre, zog der Shinobi das Ninjawerkzeug aus seinem Körper und drehte sich zu den Bäumen. "Och, hab ich euer kleines Tête-a-tête gestört? Wie schade", drang es sarkastisch zwischen den Bäumen, bevor sich ein Schatten erlaubte sich zu lösen und hervorzutreten. Neji drückte Ten Ten zur Seite und trat einen Schritt auf den Ankömmling zu. Dieser war seltsam. Auf seiner Stirn prangte, unter schwarzen Haarsträhnen das Emblem Kiri-gakures, doch war es nicht auf einem Stirnband, sondern ein eintätowiert. Das branchenübliche Stirnband war zu einem Gürtel umfunktioniert und glitzerte unter der Weste, die jeder Ninja ab dem Chu-nin-status trug. Seine Augen waren gerötet und das Bisschen durchblitzende Haut kalkweiß. An dem uniformierten Anzug darunter, konnte man erkennen, dass es sich bei ihm bereits um einen Jou-nin handelte. "Hast du meine Leute also geschlagen?" fragte Neji ohne Zeichen von Überraschung oder Sorge. "Meinst du diese?" Der Ankömmling streckte seinen Arm, den er die ganze Zeit hinter dem Rücken gehalten vor. Ten Ten konnte das überhebliche Grinsen unter seiner metallenen Gasmaske förmlich sehen. Dann gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Die Finger des fremden Ninja waren in karamellbraunes Haar gekrallt. Tote Augen starrten leer zu den Konoha- shinobis herüber. Platschend tropfte Blut aus dem Halsstumpf auf das Gras. Es war Nokiri. Er hatte Nokiri und sicher auch Aoki und Kobichi getötet. Überheblich hielt er eine Schriftrolle hoch. "Das ist es doch, was ihr sucht. Die Liste mit den Namen aller eurer geheimen Auftraggeber." Er grinste erneut süffisant. "Es gibt sicher viele, die sich dafür interessieren, um so diverse Mordfälle in ihren achtbaren Familien aufklären zu können." Ten Ten legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Das war also der Auftrag, sie hatten die Liste aus Konoha gestohlen. Neji schielte kurz auf den bandagierten Knöchel der Kunoichi, bevor er sie ansprach. "Halt dich zurück! Sobald du die Rolle hast, mach dich aus dem Staub!"  
  
Fassungslos versuchte Ten Ten dem laufenden Kampf zu folgen, aber außer gelegentliche Stopps, wenn die Angriffe ins Leere gingen, konnte sie nichts von den beiden Ninjas erkennen. Es war ein, sich rasend bewegendes, Knäuel aus Dunkelgrün, Hautfarbe und Schwarz. Schließlich erschütterte ein Schrei die gesamte Gegend. Der Boden bebte und die Kunoichi verlor den Halt. Auf den Boden gepresste beobachtete sie das Schauspiel. Vögel flogen flüchtend davon. Und heiße Energie knisterte in der Luft. Sie hatte dies schon oft gesehen, aber nie so stark. Der Boden brach auf und Nejis Angriff verursachte eine so gewaltige Druckwelle, dass sowohl er, als auch er der stark blutende Gegner in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Zwar konnte Neji sich noch in der Luft drehen, doch steuerte er direkt auf den Abgrund zu. Ten Ten reagierte schnell. Betäubt durch Angst spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Fußgelenk nicht mehr. Ein dumpfes Knall und aufsteigender Staub, bezeugten, dass der feindliche Shinobi am Grund des Steinbruchs aufgeschlagen war. Die Kunoichi warf sich auf den Bauch und rutschte die letzten Meter an den Abgrund heran. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erwischte sie Nejis Hand und bewahrte ihn vor dem Absturz.  
  
Ungläubig blinzelte Neji. Er war noch nicht tot?! Erst jetzt wagte er es aufzusehen und blickte in Ten Tens angestrengtes Gesicht. Sie hatte alle Mühe, den viel schwereren Jungen festzuhalten, von heraufziehen war gar keine Rede und dennoch versuchte sie es. "Ten Ten?" Die Angesprochene blickte verwundert in Nejis Augen. Sie waren nicht ganz so kalt und abweisend wie sonst und auch seine Stimme hatte eine gewisse Sanftheit bekommen. "Nimm die Rolle!" Er holte mit seinem freien Arm aus und warf die grün-bräunliche Pergamentrolle über Ten Tens Kopf zurück auf die Lichtung. Die Kunoichi blinzelte verwirrt. Bedeutete das etwa? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte er nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn hochzuziehen und rutschte dabei nur immer weiter ab. "Lass los Ten Ten! Beende die Mission!" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht auf Nejis scharfe Befehle hören, nicht jetzt. Er durfte das nicht verlangen. Sand und abgebrochene Steinchen rieselten auf Neji hinab. "Das schaffst du nicht. Lass endlich los. Ich will es so", verlangte der Schwarzhaarige streng. "Auf keinen Fall. Ich lass dich nicht los. Niemals. Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst nicht sterben." Etwas warmes tropfte in Nejis Gesicht und verblüfft sah er auf, als immer weitere Tropfen ihn trafen. Es waren Tränen, Ihre Tränen. "Das darfst du nicht", jammerte sie und rutschte dabei wieder etwas vor. "Du darfst mich nicht wieder verlassen." Neji riss die Augen auf. Darum war es gegangen?! "Sieh mich an!" befahl er dem weinenden Mädchen und sie tat es. Seine Augen waren wieder kalt und durchbohrten sie bis zum Herz. "Beende die Mission! Das ist ein Befehl." Ten Ten wimmerte. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht loslassen. Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihn zu hassen, war eine Sache, aber ihn sterben zu lassen. Nein, das wäre so, als würde sie sich selbst töten, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. "Ich kann nicht", wisperte sie hilflos. Verächtlich stieß Neji etwas Luft aus. "Du hast dich nicht verändert. Bist immer noch das schwache, kleine Mädchen von früher." Überrascht und verwirrt blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Die letzten Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Sogar jetzt fand er noch Gelegenheit, die Schwäche anderer zu bemängeln. Den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, bemerkte die Dunkelhaarige nicht, wie er nach einem Kunai griff. "Werd endlich stark!" Blut spritzte auf und mit einem entsetzten Schmerzensschrei zog Ten Ten ihre Hand zurück, die durch ein messerscharfes Kunai aufgespießt war. Nur kurz währte der Moment an, denn sofort wurde sie sich wieder Nejis bewusst. "NEJI!" Über den Rand gebeugt, konnte sie gerade noch seinen flatternden, schwarzen Zopf sehen, der von der aufgewirbelten Staubwolke verschluckt wurde. 


	5. Mistkerl

Fassungslos verharrte Ten Ten über dem Abgrund und starrte in die dichte Wolke aufgewirbelten, grau-braunen Staubes. Es war unmöglich, bis zum Erdboden zu sehen und zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, als dass sie das Geräusch des Aufschlags hätte erfassen können.

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und folgten Neji in den undurchdringlichen Staubnebel. Der Körper der Kunoichi war wie versteinert, bis bekannte Geräusche ihn zusammenzucken ließen. Stimmen näherten sich, derartig siegesgewiss, dass sie nicht mal gedämpft waren. Sie schlichen sich nicht an, sondern marschierten auf den Abhang zu und es waren definitiv keine Konoha-shinobis.

Ruckartig drehte Ten Ten ihren Kopf zum Wald und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Blick streifte die Pergamentrolle nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Sie musste die Mission zu Ende bringen, dass war Nejis letzter Befehl gewesen. Hastig angelte sie nach dem Schriftstück und humpelte so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit. Hinter sich konnte sie hören, wie einer der Ninja aus Kiri-gakure laut fluchte. Es beschleunigte ihre Schritte nur noch mehr. Sie musste die Mission zu Ende bringen, damit sie es Neji zeigen konnte. Schmerzverzehrt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und misshandelte ihren Fuß mit jedem Schritt nur umso mehr, doch es war ihr egal, sie wollte stark sein; sie _war_ stark.

Es hatte geregnet. Große Pfützen hatten sich auf Konohas erdigen Straßen gebildet und spiegelten die bizarre Architektur des Ninjadorfes wieder. Eine schlammverschmierte, dunkelblaue Sandale tappte in einer der Pfützen am Eingangstor. Das Wasser war eiskalt, genauso wie die Luft an jenem Morgen. Blut und Dreck klebten auf dem zitternden Körper, der durch die zerrissene Kleidung nur noch mehr Angriffsfläche für die Kälte bot. Die Kunoichi torkelte weiter, bis einer der Wächter auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Vorsichtig trat er näher und beäugte den Ankömmling argwöhnisch. Langsam hob die Kunoichi, deren Haare zu zwei zerzausten und herabhängenden Dutts verknotet waren, den Kopf und blickte den jungen Mann aus müden und traurigen Augen an. Zwischen ihren kalten, schmutzigen Fingern hielt sie eine Schriftrolle fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Der Wächter neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Er kannte dieses Mädchen. Er hatte auch an dem Tag Wache gehabt, an dem sie mit ihrem Team losgezogen war und nun war nur sie zurückgekehrt? „Was ist passiert? Wo ist dein Team?" Grau-grüne Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich erinnerte. Tränen bildeten sich und liefen schließlich ihre Wange hinab, wo sie helle Spuren in all dem Dreck hinterließen. Sie war geflohen, durch den Wald und hatte sich irgendwann verlaufen. Wie lange sie wohl umhergeirrt war? Sie wusste ja nicht, wo sie war, wie sollte sie dann den Weg zurückfinden? Neji hatte die Karte und der war... war... „Neji-kun", schluchzte sie heiser, bevor ihr Körper nachgab und sich Schwärze über ihre Augen legte.

Ein leerer Blick aus moosfarbenen Augen haftete an einer Blumenvase, die vergeblich versuchte, dem kalten Krankenhauszimmer ein wohnliches Flair zu verleihen. Kurz blinzelten die Lider, als die Tür aufging und sich Schritte näherten. „Wie geht es dir?" Die Decke raschelte, als Ten Ten sich umdrehte und unweigerlich auf diese unglaublich mächtigen Augenbrauen starrte. „Gut, danke Gai-san." Ihre Stimme war bar jeglicher Emotion und veranlasste den älteren Jou-nin zu einem Stirnrunzeln. Er wusste nicht, wie er seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Trost spenden wollte. Was sollte er ihr auch sagen, dass sie Nejis Leichnam nicht gefunden hatten? Vielleicht lebte er, vielleicht lag sein kalter Körper auch in Kiri-gakure und wurde gerade auseinandergerissen, um hinter seine Geheimnis zu kommen, vielleicht wurde er auch von Aasfressern zerfleischt. Er schüttelte leicht den kantigen Kopf. Nein, dass konnte er ihr doch nicht sagen.

Sein Blick blieb an kaltgewordenem Essen hängen, welches unberührt neben dem Bett stand. „Du solltest etwas essen, sonst wirst du nie gesund", ermahnte er das verletzte Mädchen, wie all die Tage zuvor. Ungerührt drehte sie sich wieder um und zog die Decke höher. „Ich hab keinen Hunger." Gai seufzte. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Noch nie hatte er es mit einem derartig schweren Fall zu tun gehabt. Wenn es so weiterging, würde das junge Mädchen sich noch in ihrer Trauer verlieren. Gai fuhr sich durch die drahtigen, schwarzen Haare. Sowohl Neji, als auch Ten Ten waren beides seine Schüler gewesen, deren weiteren Weg er mit Freude verfolgt hatte, aber selbst ihm schien es wohl entgangen zu sein, welche Gefühle zwischen ihnen waren.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ten Tens beschleunigter Atem war deutlich zu hören. „Nein, ich habe ihn gehasst, von ganzem Herzen." Mit jedem Wort erstickte ihre Stimme, bis ein lautes Schluchzen zu hören war.

Tsunades Augen fixierten ihren Gegenüber, während sie ihre Fingerspitzen gegeneinander tippte. „Du solltest deine Wunden behandeln lassen und beim nächsten Mal am besten, _bevor_ du in mein Büro kommst." Streng schielte die ewigjunge Frau zu einem Blutfleck auf ihrem antiken Sofa, der sich immer weiter vergrößerte. Das Blut dafür stammte von einem unbehandelten offenen Bruch am Unterarm des schwarzhaarigen Ninja. „Sie ist also zurück?" wechselte jener das Thema, ohne erst auf das vorige einzugehen. Seufzend lehnte Tsunade sich zurück. „Hm... ja, schon seit einiger Zeit." Sorge glitzerte in den Augen des fünften Hokage, sobald er an den Zustand des Mädchens dachte. In Momenten wie diesen, bedauerte sie, welchen Preis erfolgreiche Missionen und der damit verbundene Wohlstand des Dorfes haben konnten. 

„Gut", kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. Tsunades Augen folgten seinen Bewegungen. „Du solltest sie schnellstens wissen lassen, dass du noch lebst." Flüchtig hefteten sich weiße Augen an das Gesicht des Hokages. Irrte sich diese oder war da tatsächlich ein bitteres Zucken um die Lippen des jungen Mannes. „Wozu? Sie dürfte froh sein, dass ich nicht mehr lebe, immerhin hasst sie mich." Die blonde Frau lächelte leicht. „Hat sie das gesagt?" Sie verkreuzte ihre Finger und stützte ihr Kinn darauf ab. „Menschen sagen viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, ohne es wirklich so zu meinen. Oder sie sagen gar nichts und machen alles nur noch schlimmer", erklärte sie ihre Erfahrung von einigen Jahrzehnten. Neji runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte damit nicht viel anfangen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zur Tür und schob sie auf. „Du solltest mit ihr reden, sonst verliert sie sich in ihrer Trauer und du weißt doch selber sehr genau, wie schwer es ist dann zurückzukehren." Irritiert drehte der verletzte Shinobi sich zum Oberhaupt des Dorfes, doch diese war bereits wieder in ihren Papieren vertieft. Ten Ten trauerte? Um ihn? „Unmöglich", flüsterte er, als er Tsunades Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte eine der belebteren Straßen Konohas, an dessen Ende der allseits beliebte Ichiraku-Imbiss stand. Ten Ten lehnte, in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt, am Rahmen des bis zum Boden reichenden Fensters und blickte durch all die Leute hindurch. Sie waren ihr egal. Neben ihr stand ein unberührter Teller mit Onigiri. Lee-kun war vorbeigekommen und hatte sie ihr mitgebracht. Natürlich waren sie vom Imbiss, vielleicht auch von Hinata, Sakura oder Ino oder einem der anderen Mädchen die Lee kannte und die sich verpflichtet fühlten der Trauernden zu helfen. 

Er war immer noch da und saß auf dem einzigen Sessel, den das Zimmer zu bieten hatte. Besorgt betrachtete er das Mädchen. Ihre Haare waren offen und fielen über ihre Schultern. So weit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie ihre Haare noch nie offen getragen. Sie war blass geworden, fast schon durchsichtig und mager, die Knochen waren an einigen Stellen nur noch von Haut überzogen.

„Lass uns ausgehen", meinte er voller hoffnungsvollem Optimismus, dass sie sich endlich rühren würde. Sie tat es nicht. „Nein danke", murmelte das Mädchen, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen. „Ach komm schooon." Sie sparte sich jede weitere Antwort, was Lee verzweifelt aufseufzen ließ. „Du vermisst ihn?" Der junge Chu-nin wusste selber, dass es eine dumme Frage war. Natürlich vermisste sie Neji. Sogar er vermisste ihn, dabei hatte er ihn in den letzten Jahren nur drei oder viermal gesehen. Zum ersten Mal bewegte sich das Mädchen. Sie starrte in den Himmel. „Wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, dann..." Ihre Stimme brach ab und erneut wollten Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnen. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie überhaupt noch welche besaß. Und wieder begann sie Neji zu hassen, so intensiv wie nie zuvor. Sie hasste ihn mit ganzem Herzen, weil sie ihn mit jedem Teil ihrer Seele liebte. Sie wäre mit ihm gestorben, wenn er es nicht verhindert hätte.

Unsicher blieb Neji stehen und blickte über die Straße zu Ten Tens Haus. Es wirkte verlassen, denn die unteren Fenster waren zugehängt. Sicher waren es Räume, die ihre Eltern allein benutzt hatten und die sie jetzt nicht mehr brauchte. Sein Blick huschte hoch, zu dem einzigen offen Fenster und verharrte dort. Er erkannte die Gestalt sofort, auch wenn sie verändert schien. Ihr Blick löste sich vom Himmel und traf nun seinen. Sie hatte geweint, dass hatte er sofort bemerkt. Hatte Tsunade Recht? 

Ten Ten blinzelte verwirrt. Wurde sie jetzt wahnsinnig. Sie intensivierte den Blick und er blieb dort stehen. Ihre grün-grauen Augen weiteten sich. Neji Hyuga lebte noch! 

Ein großer Karren voller Melonen wurde vorbeigeschoben und verdeckte ihn, als der Obstkarren weg war, war auch Neji verschwunden. Ten Ten biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Dieser Mistkerl", zischte sie und sprang auf. Sauer stapfte die Dunkelhaarige am überraschten Lee vorbei ins Badezimmer und schmiss die Tür zu.

Nachdem lautes Fluchen, Beschimpfungen und das Zerbrechen einiger Parfümfläschchen zu hören war, schlich Lee wie ein geprügelter Hund aus dem Haus. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was das Mädchen so aufgebracht hatte. Er hatte ihr doch keinen Grund gegeben, sich derartig aufzuregen... oder doch?


	6. Alles verändert sich

Eine, in eine Decke gehüllte Gestalt kauerte an einem kleinen Feuer und versuchte etwas der ausgestrahlten Wärme zu erhaschen. Es war wirklich sehr kalt diese Nacht. Ten Ten stand mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und hauchte sich in die Hände. Nicht gerade ein nobler Zug von Tsunade sie ausgerechnet bei diesen Temperaturen Wache am Stadttor schieben zu lassen. „Verdammt ist das kalt", jammerte die Gestalt am Feuer. Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie zu den anderen, gut versteckten Wachen blickte. Keiner von ihnen hatte Feuer und niemand jammerte so herum. „Hör auf dich zu beklagen Lee-kun! Immerhin kannst du dich noch aufwärmen." Der Angesprochene schmollte und zog die Decke enger um seinen Körper. Gerade als er zu einem Contra  ansetzen wollte, hob die junge Chu-nin ihre Hand und deutete ihm an still zu sein. In der Ferne hatte sie einige Energien spüren können, eine Fähigkeit, die dem chakralosen Lee verwehrt blieb. Ten Ten verschwand in der Dunkelheit, gefolgt von Lee, der in Aussicht eines Kampfes sogar die Kälte vergaß.

Vier Gestalten traten, von dutzenden, versteckter Augen bewacht, durch das Tor und blickten sich abwartend um. „Weist euch aus!" befahl eine melodische Frauenstimme aus einer der vielen Baumkronen, die mit dem nachtschwarzen Hintergrund zu verschmelzen schienen. „Oi-nin Team zwei, Anführer Nara, Shikamaru." Der Anführer trat in den gelben Lichtkegel der einzigen Straßenlaterne am Tor. Ten Ten betrachtete ihn genau. Eine feine Narbe am äußeren Gesichtsrand warf einen leichten Schatten. Durch den strengen, hoch angesetzten Zopf, in dem die Haare wie ein Strauß wirkten, erschien er bedeutend älter, als er eigentlich war. In seinen Händen hielt er eine weiße Maske mit schmalen Augenschlitzen, dem Zeichen Konohas auf der Stirn und einem breitgeschwungenen Muster quer über das Gesicht. 

Nun traten auch einige der Wachen hervor, alle ausnahmslos Chu-nin, die diesen Rang mindestens ein Jahr bekleideten. Ihre gewissenhafte Anführerin trat auf den Oi-nin zu. Sie blickte über seine Schulter zu seinen Gefolgsleuten. Allesamt schienen müde und ausgelaugt. Ihr Blick blieb an einem bekannten Gesicht hängen. Im Halbdunkel leuchteten sie ein paar Augen silbern an. Die feinen, weichen Züge waren durch kurzes Haar umrahmt, welches so dunkel war, dass es mit der Nacht verschmolz. Ten Ten runzelte die Stirn. Ausgerechnet Hinata Hyuga bei den Jagdninjas. Das war wirklich eine Sensation. 

Die Wachen traten zur Seite und Ten Ten nickte dem ein Jahr jüngeren Shikamaru zu. Sie durften passieren. Kopfschüttelnd blickte die dunkelhaarige Kunoichi der Erbin des Hyugaclans nach. Ausgerechnet Hinata-chan hatte sich für die Jagdninja gemeldet. Nicht, dass ihre körperliche Kraft dazu nicht ausreichte, im Gegenteil, aber sie hing in Ten Tens Gedächtnis immer noch als schüchternes, unscheinbares, sensibles Mädchen fest, dass für den blutigen Job eines Leichenvernichters, wie die Oi-nins nicht geeignet war.

„Ist dir nicht gut? Du guckst so komisch." Lee war neben seine alte Freundin getreten und betrachtete sie von der Seite. Die mittlerweile 19jährige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles okay, ich war nur in Gedanken." Stirnrunzelnd wandte der junge Mann mit den bizarren Brauen den Blick von ihr und heftete ihn auf Hinatas Rücken. „Oh, ich verstehe. Sie hat dich an Neji erinnert. Na kein Wunder, die Hyugas sehen ja auch alle gleich aus." Das Mädchen schnaubte verächtlich. „Musst du ihn erwähnen?" Sie dachte nicht gern an ihn und ihr Hass oder was immer sie dafür hielt, war in den letzten zwei Jahren nur noch gewachsen. So lange und so bitter hatte sie um ihn getrauert und er hielt es nicht mal für nötig, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass es ihm gut ging. Das war bei Weitem schlimmer, als das Team zu verlassen, sich nicht zu verabschieden, schließlich halbtot wieder zurückzukehren und sich dann ganze vier Jahre lang nicht zu melden. Damals hatte sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht, aber vor zwei Jahren war es tiefe, ehrliche Trauer und Schuldgefühle, die sie fast den Verstand gekostet hätten.

„Alle zurück auf ihre Posten!" Dank Lee war sie nun wieder äußerst gereizt und ihre Stimme war harsch geworden. Der sonst so optimistische junge Mann, versuchte die Wogen wieder zu glätten. „Sag mal Ten Ten-chan", flötete er süß und versuchte sich dabei in einem Dackelblick, der dem Mädchen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, „was machst du morgen? Ich würde dich gern zum Mittagessen in den Ichiraku-Imbiss einladen." Eilig winkte sie ab. „Nett, aber geht nicht. Ich hab ab morgen einige Tage Dienst im Krankenhaus. Das ist Pflicht bei allen Medizinern, da werde ich wohl keine Zeit finden, ist ja soviel los in letzter Zeit." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie wollte nur, dass er endlich aufhörte sie so anzusehen. Ein breites Grinsen setzte sich auf Lees Lippen. „Auch gut, dann hab ich morgen Zeit, um Sakura-chan um ein Date zu bitten." Ten Ten seufzte. Manche Dinge änderten sich einfach nie, dabei war es von vornherein klar, dass er wieder einmal abgewiesen werden würde. 

Ein lauter Knall ließ Lee aufschrecken. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er Ten Ten, die ebenfalls verstört zum Dorf hin blickte. An einer Stelle nahe des Horizonts, brannte sich Feuer in den Nachthimmel. Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn, bevor sich ihre Augen in angstvoller Erkenntnis weiteten. „Es ist das Hyugaanwesen." 

Lee musste schnell handeln. Noch ehe er sich versah, hielt er die strampelnde Ten Ten fest umklammert. Sie schrie, kratzte, schlug und beschimpfte ihn. Er sollte sie loslassen, sie dort hinlaufen lassen. Zwischen ihren Schreien und Schluchzern konnte er immer wieder einen Namen hören. Verzweifelt rief sie nach Neji. 

„Lass mich los! Neji ist dort. Ich weiß, dass er dort ist", wisperte sie irgendwann, als sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich aus Lees Griff zu befreien. Er war eben noch immer noch viel stärker als sie und hätte nie im Leben zugelassen, dass sie sich in Gefahr begibt. Unfähig sich zu befreien verharrte sie und blickte stumm zu dem Inferno, welches den Nachthimmel über Konoha erleuchtete.

„Schießpulver?" fragte Tsunade ungläubig nach. „Wie zum Teufel konnte das denn passieren?" Kotetsu Hagane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie kamen durchs Südtor. Die Wachen sind wohl mit einer Art Narkosegas außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, mehr können wir noch nicht sagen." Tsunade rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfe. Das war zuviel für nur einen Tag. Eindringlinge in Konoha und dann diese schreckliche Explosion. „Opfer?" fragte sie knapp nach. Der Mann sah kurz auf das Klemmbrett in seinen Händen und nickte dann. „Sowohl Hiashi Hyuga, als auch seine zweite Tochter Hanabi sind bei der Explosion umgekommen. Man fand größere Schießpulverreste in ihren Schlafzimmern." Die ewigjunge Frau riss die Augen auf. Es sah fast so aus, als sollte das gesamte Haupthaus des Clans ausgelöscht werden. Dies wäre ein schwerer Rückschlag für ganz Konoha. „War es das Nebenhaus?" Der junge Mann mit der Leinenbandage quer über den Nasenrücken schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich. Sie hätten niemals Neji-san geopfert." Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich im Hals des derzeitigen Hokage. „Ist er etwa auch tot?" Wieder schüttelte ihr Gegenüber den Kopf. „Nein, aber schwer verletzt. Sein Schlafzimmer lag neben Hanabi Hyugas." Schwerfällig erhob sich Tsunade und schritt ans Fenster. Sie konnte das zerstörte Haus der Hyugas sehen. Es stand noch, aber ein Teil des oberen Geschosses war zerstört und dicker Ruß bedeckte einen Teil der Hauswand. „Ich verstehe", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, „damit ist das Haupthaus wohl zerstört." Zaghaft meldete ihr Assistent sich wieder zu Wort. „Äh...nicht ganz. Hinata-san ist wohl auf. Sie war glücklicherweise noch nicht im Haus." Ruckartig ließ die blonde Frau ihren Kopf fallen. Ausgerechnet Hinata sollte nun die schwere Bürde als Clananführer auf sich nehmen? Sie hatte doch schon genug Probleme damit, dem Wunsch ihres Vaters nachzukommen und als Oi-nin zu fungieren. Nicht, dass Tsunade das Mädchen nicht mochte, im Gegenteil, sie hielt viel von der schüchternen Schwarzhaarigen und gerade deswegen wollte sie ihr diese Aufgabe gern ersparen.

Tief atmete Ten Ten ein, bevor sie sich traute die Türklinke hinunterzudrücken und einzutreten. In ihren Händen hielt sie Schälchen und Essstäbchen. Sie starrte darauf, bevor sie es wagte gänzlich den Raum zu betreten und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Leise ging sie auf das breite Krankenbett zu und erhaschte einen intensiven Blick auf die Person darin. Sein hübsches Gesicht zeigte zur Decke, die langen, schwarzen Haare fielen sanft über seine Schulter und sein Atem war ruhig. Er schlief tief und fest. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zog sich über Ten Tens Gesicht. Sicherheitshalber stellte sie das Essen, welches sie mitgebracht hatte ab und blickte wieder auf den schlafenden Neji. Er war eindeutig immer noch verletzt. Auch wenn der Verband um seiner Stirn nicht damit zusammenhing. Vorsichtig krallte das Mädchen ihre Hände in die Decke, in die er seinen Körper eingemummelt hatte. So verletzt war er nun auch wieder nicht und er war zäh. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wollte sie den Stoff wegziehen, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung spürte sie einen harten Griff um ihr Handgelenk.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen." Neji hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und vermied auch die kraftraubende Benutzung des Byakugan. „So?" stieß die Dunkelhaarige sarkastisch aus. Neji blinzelte. Zwei moosgrüne Augen funkelten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung an. War er verwirrt, so konnte er dies gut verbergen. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er schroff. Gelassen zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Das, was eine Krankenschwester eben so macht." Sie deutete auf den Nachtschrank. „Hab dir Natto mitgebracht." Neji runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hasse Natto." Ten Ten ging um das Bett und trat ans Fenster. Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick hinaus. „Ich weiß." Milde Schadenfreude schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, was Neji aufseufzen ließ. „Wieso hasst du mich diesmal?" fragte er mit Desinteresse. Die junge Kunoichi drehte sich nicht um, sondern blickte weiterhin durch die klare Fensterscheibe, auf der sich ihr Atem abzeichnete. „Was du getan hast, ist unverzeihlich", begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme, doch in ihrem tobte es. Zwei Jahre lang hatte sich viel in ihrem Innerem zusammengebraut. Sie hatte gedacht, er sei tot und sich selbst verflucht, dass sie nicht mit ihm gestorben war und dann tauchte er wie ein Geist unter ihrem Zimmer auf und verschwand wieder. Er hatte es nicht mal für nötig befunden, persönlich bei ihr aufzutauchen und ihr die Sorge zu nehmen. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte sich völlig leer geweint wegen ihm und er entschuldigte sich nicht einmal. 

Ten Ten sah über die Schulter zu ihm, fing seinen Blick ein und ließ ihn so schnell nicht wieder frei. „Es war gemein von dir, zu sagen, wie seien Freunde, nur um dann auf eine Kamikazemission zu gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden und schließlich halbtot wieder zurückzukehren." Sie stoppte und ordnete ihre Gedanken. „Damals habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte so verflucht viel Angst um dich, aber dir war das egal. Du hast dich danach einfach in ein anderes Team versetzen lassen und es mir nicht mal erzählt. Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen." Ihr Körper drehte sich nun ganz zu ihm. Sprachlos, aber mit unbewegter Miene folgte Neji ihren Worten. „Das war schon furchtbar, aber was du vor zwei Jahren getan hast, war unverzeihlich." Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie hatte viel wegen ihm geweint, die letzten Jahre. „Hätte es dir einen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen mir zu sagen, dass du noch lebst?" Anklagend schrie sie ihn an und erntete dafür lediglich ein überhebliches Grinsen. „Damit du mich wieder hassen kannst?!" Wütend wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. „Stimmt, ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dafür, dass du so leichtfertig sagen konntest, wir wären Freunde und dir nicht mal Gedanken gemacht hast, was das eigentlich wirklich bedeutet. Es ist dir ja vollkommen egal, was du mir damit antust." Neji richtete sich auf, als Ten Ten im Begriff war, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Immer noch spiegelte sich sein innerer Kampf nicht in seinem hübschen Gesicht wieder. „Warte!" Seine Stimme versuchte vergeblich sanft zu klingen. „Danke, für das Essen." Ten Ten verharrte kurz an der Tür. Sie konnte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren, wagte es aber nicht, sich umzudrehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Auch, wenn seine Worte für jeden anderen völlig unangebracht erschienen, so war es doch die ehrlichste Entschuldigung, zu der Neji Hyuga fähig war.

Mit Erleichterung vermerkte Neji ihr Nicken, bevor sie endgültig den Raum verließ. Es war ein merkwürdiges Wiedersehen gewesen. Hatte Tsunade vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? Seufzend ließ er sich ins Kissen zurückfallen. Das Mädchen hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren bedeutend verändert. Ihr Geruch hing noch in der Luft und wohlwollend sog der junge Mann ihn auf. Es war eine angenehme Mischung aus ihr und einem unaufdringlichen Parfum. Früher hatte sie nie welches benutzt, auch keinen Lippenstift, der ihren Mund noch voller und sinnlicher erscheinen ließ. Ihre Hose war einem beidseitig hochgeschlitzten Rock gewichen und offenbarte viel von ihren langen Beinen. Früher hätte sie so etwas nie getragen, sie hätte einfach nicht gewusste, wie sie darunter ihre Waffen verstecken sollte, andererseits waren die Ärmel ihres Oberteils nun länger geworden, vermutlich als Ausgleich und sie besaß ja nun schon einige Jahre die taschenreiche Weste.

Kopfschüttelnd griff er nach dem Essen und den Stäbchen. Es hatte sich wirklich sehr viel verändert, aber er war froh, sie wieder um sich zu haben. Sie war der erste Mensch, den er überhaupt als so etwas wie Freund angesehen hatte.

Angewidert versenkte Neji die Stäbchen in der klebrigen, braunen Masse. Glänzende Fäden, wie bei geschmolzenem Käse, folgten seinem Essbesteck, als er es wieder herauszog. Dieses Zeug war einfach ungenießbar und widerlich. „War es denn wirklich so schlimm für sie", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd mit Blick auf Ten Tens kulinarische Rache.


	7. Das Ende eines alten Clan

Eiskalter Wind hatte die Wolken vertrieben und ließ eine blendende Sonnenscheibe am Himmel stehen. Gierig wurden die Strahlen, die der Kälte keinen Abbruch taten, von all den schwarzen Uniformen absorbiert. Es war bedrückend ruhig auf dem Friedhof. Tränen flossen nicht, selbst wenn sie in ein paar Augen brannten. Gefasst stand Hinata Hyuga vor den beiden Erdgruben, in die fässerartige Särge hinabgelassen wurden. Ihre zittrigen Finger hatte sie vor dem Körper gefaltet, der in einem weiten, schwarzen Hemd mit abstehenden Kragen, weißen, strickähnlichen Gürtel und einem kurzen Rock gekleidet war, so wie es für alle weiblichen Shinobis an diesem Tag üblich war. Hinata war betroffen und traurig, aber sie konnte nicht weinen. Es erschreckte sie fast, immerhin waren es doch ihr Vater und ihre junge Schwester gewesen. 

Ihre weißen Augen blieben an dem Bild Hanabis hängen, welches zwischen Blumen aufgestellt war. Kühle, silbrig leuchtende Augen schauten ihr entgegen. Ein blasses Gesicht, abgehärtet und umrahmt von schwarzem Haar. Sie war noch so jung gewesen, gerade mal 13. In ein paar Monaten sollte sie am Chu-nin Examen teilnehmen. Hinata presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wieso konnte sie um ihre Schwester nicht weinen? 

Ten Ten stand nahe der Familie. Sie wusste nicht genau weshalb ihr ausgerechnet ein Platz neben den wenigen Mitgliedern des Nebenhauses gegeben wurde. Scheu schielte sie zu Neji, der nicht weit entfernt stand. Auch er war gefasst, wie zu erwarten, dennoch war sein Körper ungewöhnlich angespannt, was der Kunoichi nur auffiel, weil sie ihn schon so lange kannte. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter zu Hinata. Besorgt biss Ten Ten sich auf die Unterlippe. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, nein viel eher die junge Herrin der Hyugas, schien gequält. 

Erleichtert lehnte Neji sich gegen eine Hauswand und schloss die Augen. Er war froh, dass diese Beerdigung endlich vorbei war. Überall diese Gefühle, die wie Nebel über den Boden krochen und ihm das Atmen erschwerten. Es war keine Trauer gewesen, sondern pure Angst. Unter Konohas Oberfläche brodelte es. Jeder der anderen Clans hatte Angst der Nächste zu sein und diese Angst war durchaus berechtigt. Die Hyugas waren der stärkste Clan des Dorfes und waren so leicht zu besiegen gewesen. Neji runzelte die Stirn. Das war kein normaler Anschlag, irgendwer schien Konoha direkt im Herzen treffen zu wollen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah, wie die Trauergäste an ihm vorbeigingen. Auch einige seiner Teamkameraden waren darunter. Sie alle hatten Angst. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl, dass sie nachts nicht mehr schlafen ließ.

„Wie geht's dir?" Neji drehte seine Augen zur Seite und blickte in Rock Lees unverkennbares Gesicht. Die kantigen Züge waren mitleidig verzogen, etwas der junge Hyuga nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. „Gut", antwortete er knapp und stieß sich von der Mauer ab. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und stiefelte davon. Schritte hinter ihm zeigten, dass Lee ihm folgte. „Musst du so abweisend sein? Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen." Der junge Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren blieb stehen und schaute düster über seine Schulter. „Wer ist wir?" Überrascht stoppte Lee in seiner Bewegung und blinzelte mehrmals. „Äh... nun ja, eben wir. Sakura-san, Naruto-kun und all die anderen eben." Neji gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. Es war nicht so, dass er diese Leute, von denen der andere Mann sprach, nicht mochte, aber was wussten sie schon. Sie machten sich keine Sorgen, sie hatten auch nur Angst, wie all die anderen.

Unschlüssig stand Ten Ten vor dem Eingangstor des Hyugaanwesens. Es war ein wirklich großer Hof, mit mehreren Häusern und einigen Gärten- eine Welt für sich. Sie konnte Hinata auf dem sandigen Vorplatz des Herrschaftshauses sehen. Eigentlich hinderte sie nichts daran, zu ihrer alten Freundin zu gehen und dieser ihr Beileid auszusprechen, nichts außer der anderen Person. 

Hinata blickte angestrengt zu den vielen Kieseln hinab. Ihre Augen brannten, ohne auch nur eine Träne vergossen zu haben. Kalter Wind zehrte an ihrer Kleidung und schnitt sich in ihre nackten Beine. Tief in ihr drin schmerzte es, doch es war weniger der Verlust ihrer Familie, als vielmehr Angst. „Ich habe Angst", wisperte sie leise. Augenblicklich spürte sie zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie tröstend etwas drückten. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich passe schon auf dich auf. Hab ich doch immer getan." Hinata blickte auf und blieb an zwei wasserblauen Augen hängen, die sie mitfühlend musterten. Er hatte ein wirklich schönes Gesicht bekommen, symmetrisch, mit feiner Nase und funkelnden Augen, deren Frechheit durch die sechs barthaarartigen Narben auf den Wangen noch unterstützt wurde und vor allen Dingen, war er gewachsen. Sein Körper war durchtrainiert, schlank und hochgewachsen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie jetzt rot geworden, aber ihr Körper streikte. Abweisend drehte sie ihre Augen zur Seite und sah neben sich auf den Boden. Der junge Jou-nin mit den verwuschelten, strohblonden Haaren war wirklich lieb, aber er verstand mal wieder gar nichts. „Ich habe nicht davor Angst, sondern vor dem, was nun von mir erwartet wird. Ich kann doch unmöglich den Clan anführen." Hilflos schaute sie in Narutos Augen, als ob sie hoffte, dort eine Lösung zu finden, doch nichts. Sie konnte und wollte den Clan nicht führen, zu groß war die Angst so zu werden, wie ihr Vater oder unter dem Druck der Verantwortung zu zerbrechen.

„Wieso gehst du nicht hin?" Erschrocken fuhr Ten Ten herum und blickte in pupillenlose Augen, die sie leicht gereizt musterten. „Ich wollte nicht stören", murmelte sie ertappt. Neji nickt nur und blickte an der kleineren Frau zu seiner Cousine und dem blonden Jou-nin. „Ah, Naruto ist mal wieder bei ihr", bemerkte er gelangweilt. „Sie sieht so traurig aus." Stirnrunzelnd schaute der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner alten Freundin hinab. Ihre moosgrünen Augen wirkten stumpf und Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Es ist nicht dein Problem. Mach dir also wegen ihr keine Sorgen!"  Sie blickte hoch und erhaschte seinen Blick. Wut und Enttäuschung funkelte in ihren tiefgründigen Augen. „Das du kein Mitgefühl zeigst, war mir klar, aber musst du es auch noch so öffentlich zeigen?" Sauer drehte Ten Ten sich um und rauschte davon. Schulterzuckend sah Neji ihr noch eine Weile nach. Wie immer verstand sie gar nichts oder alles falsch.

„Hmh... ich verstehe." Emotionslos blickte Neji auf die Unterlagen in seinen Händen. „Es wird eine Weile dauern. Bist du wirklich schon bereit den Dienst wieder aufzunehmen?" Der attraktive, junge Mann hob den Kopf und blickte Tsunade durchdringend an. Natürlich war er bereit. Es drängte ihn wieder zu arbeiten und seine Waffe in der Hand zu spüren. „Nun gut", bemerkte Tsunade langsam, „du kriegst den Auftrag. Nimm mit, wen du für fähig hältst. Allerdings finde ich es nicht gut, dass du Hinata gerade jetzt allein lässt. Sie hat doch niemanden mehr, der ihr in der Trauer hilft." Neji stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus. „Sie hat doch Naruto und Kiba und Sakura sehen auch regelmäßig vorbei." Tsunade rollte mit den Augen. „Die sind alle drei auf Mission, wie du anscheinend vergessen hast." Wenn das so weiterging, würde es auf eine Diskussion hinauslaufen, die einzugehen Neji nicht bereit war. „Hinata-sama braucht mich nicht. Ich sehe sie ohnehin nicht oft." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und er verließ das Büro.

Nicht, dass Hinatas momentane Situation völlig an ihm vorbeiging, aber er hatte nicht die Geduld, sich damit auseinander zusetzen. Es interessierte ihn viel mehr, wer es gewagt hatte, sich mit Hyugaclan anzulegen.


	8. Was es bedeutet ein Hyuga zu sein

_Besorgte und erschrockene Stimmen tuschelten. Aberdutzende Blicke hafteten auf den Ankömmlingen. Dreck, Schweiß und Blut klebten an ihnen. Ten Ten war unter den Beobachtern. Wie in Trance war sie aus dem Halbkreis hervorgetreten und sah den Zug näherkommen. Zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb sie stehen und starrte auf einen von ihnen. Die langen, schwarzen Haare hingen wirr herunter, das Stirnband halb verrutscht. Überall in seinem Körper zeigten sich tiefe Wunden. Kiba hatte alle Mühe, selbst schlimm verletzt, den schwereren Jungen zu halten. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich unter der Kraftanstrengung, als er Neji weiterschleppte. Der junge Hyuga blutete aus allen Wunden und sah die Welt nur noch verschwommen._

_Kurz blickte er auf und erwiderte Ten Tens Blick. Er sah Sorge, Angst und Schock und interpretierte es falsch. Eilig wandte er sich ab und ließ sie hinter sich auf Naruto blicken. Auch jener war verletzt und schleppte jemanden mit sich, der die Augen halb geschlossen hatte und unter all dem Blut kaum noch zu erkennen war. „Sasuke-kun!" Ten Ten zuckte zusammen. Irgendwo hinter ihr schrie eine Mädchenstimme den Namen von Narutos Last. Kurz darauf schoben sich rosa Haare durch die Menge und stürzten auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu._

_Ten Ten wandte ihren Blick ab und sah wieder zu Neji. Sie musterte seinen Körper und sag Blut zwischen seinen Fingern vorquellen, die er auf die Schulter gepresst hatte. Er stöhnte leise auf und zuckte mit der Hand zurück. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Boden und berührte beinahe Ten Tens Füße. Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn und suchte den Ursprung der Erscheinung. Hastig zog sie die Luft ein. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Er hatte nicht einfach nur tiefe Wunden, Neji war förmlich durchlöchert worden. Faustgroße, blutige Löcher prangten auf seinem Körper. Kidoumarus Pfeile aus seiner metallartigen Körperflüssigkeit, hatten den Körper aufgespießt._

_Erneut schaute er auf und sah in ihre moosgrünen Augen. Sie waren trüb geworden und Tränen glitzerten in ihnen. Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Sasuke Sakura begrüßte. Schwach, wortkarg und ein wenig genervt, aber dennoch glücklich und er verstand. Er war Ten Ten egal. Sie war noch viel schlimmer auf Sasuke Uchiha fixiert, als er es geglaubt hatte. Ja, es war ihm aufgefallen. Natürlich war es ihm aufgefallen, genauso wie Lees Blicke, wenn Sakura Haruno in der Nähe war. Neji war nicht blind, nicht wenn es um sein eigenes Team ging._

_Unfähig, sich von der Stelle zu rühren, stand Ten Ten einfach nur da und blickte auf ihn. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen und ihm helfen, doch nichts geschah. Sie konnte nicht. Die Angst ihn zu berühren und festzustellen, dass sein Leben aus ihm rinnt, war zu groß. Was hatten Orochimarus Oto-nins ihrem Neji nur angetan?_

_In Zeitlupe sah das Mädchen, wie Neji an Kibas Körper hinabrutschte. Der junge Ninja mit den tierischen Zügen sah erschrocken auf den leblosen Körper des Hyuga hinab. Ein Rinnsal dunkelroten Blutes grub sich seinen Weg in den sandigen Boden und leckte nach Ten Tens Füßen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen._

_Grob wurde sie von Neji weggeschoben, wieder hinein in die Menge murmelnder Menschen. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was mit ihm passierte und versuchte angestrengt sein Chakra zu erfassen, doch war nichts, nur absolute Leere, als wäre alles ausgelöscht_.

„NEJI!" Ihr Schrei hallte im ganzen Haus wieder. Nach Luft schnappend, schreckte Ten Ten auf und versuchte ihre Umgebung zu erfassen. Sie war zu Hause im Schlafzimmer. Kalter Schweiß klebte an ihrem Körper. Immer noch träumte sie davon, von diesem Tag. Sie konnte das Bild des durchlöcherten Neji einfach nicht vergessen und in ihren Träumen holte es sie ständig wieder ein.

Immer noch aufgelöst vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen und wischte die nassen Haare zur Seite. Eine Zeitlang blieb sie so sitzen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie zum Wecker schaute. Es war zu spät sich noch einmal hinzulegen und zu hoffen, diesmal besser zu träumen. Langsam stieg die junge Frau aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad.

Die Dusche rauschte und spülte sämtliche bösen Träume und Erinnerungen fort. Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den Schatten, in der sie unbemerkt geharrt hatte und passierte das Zimmer. Ten Ten hatte die Badtür offengelassen und der Eindringling erhaschte einen Blick auf die Silhouette, die sich dem Wasserstrahl entgegenstreckte. Nachdenklich hob Neji eine seiner feinen Augebrauen. Ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass er schon länger hier war und ihren Alptraum mitbekommen hatte? Ihr Schrei hallte immer noch in seinen Ohren. Sie hatte nach ihm gerufen, nicht nach irgendjemanden, sondern nach ihm. Er würde sich selbst belügen, wenn er sich eingebildet hätte, dass es ihm egal war. Als der junge Mann seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte, war sein Herz stehen geblieben. Er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, als sie sich orientierungslos umgesehen hatte. Es war keine Angst vor ihm gewesen, sondern _um _ihn.

Irritiert und wieder an ein Gespräch denkend, welches er vor Jahren mal mit Tsunade geführt hatte, wandte er sich ab und setzte sich am Fenster nieder. Kalte Morgenluft wehte ihm entgegen, als er die großen Läden aufstieß und auf die Straße hinabblickte. Ein paar Händler eilten dort entlang, um ihre Geschäfte rechtzeitig zu öffnen.

Verwundert blieb Ten Ten in der Tür stehen und schnupperte etwas in der Luft. Es roch eklig nach Tabak. Einer Eingebung folgend blickte sie nach rechts und sah jemanden im Fenster sitzen. Ein Bein angewinkelt, die Arm darauf ruhend und eine glimmende Zigarette rauchend. Ihre Augen wanderten am Körper höher. Der Eindringling trug eine Art langer Handschuhe, die bis zur Mitte der Oberarme reichte, wo sie mit enggeschnürten Bandagen gehalten wurden. Armschilde in silbergrau ragten über die Ellenbogen hinaus. Über dem Saum des, ihr zugewandten, Handschuhs blieben Ten Tens moosgrüne Augen hängen. Die gut definierten Muskeln zuckten unter der hellen Haut, in der eine Tätowierung eingestochen worden war. Es war jene Kennzeichnung, die jedes Mitglied der Anbu trug. Die junge Kunoichi schluckte ihre Überraschung herunter. Natürlich war er bei der Attentätertruppe, wo denn auch sonst mit seinen außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten? 

„Muss das sein?" Sie zeigte keinerlei Überraschung, dass er in ihrem Schlafzimmer saß, während sie tadelnd auf die Zigarette zeigte. „Und überhaupt, seit wann rauchst du?" Er antwortete nicht, warf aber stattdessen die qualmende Zigarette durchs Fenster auf die Straße. „Was willst du hier?" Neji drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu und musterte sie scheinbar gelangweilt. Wassertropfen perlten auf ihrer hellen Haut. Ihre Blöße war nur durch ein hellblaues Handtuch verdeckte und ihre nassen Haare hingen glatt über die Schultern. Selten hatte er ihre Haare offen gesehen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie länger als seine eigenen waren. „Mit dir reden." Die Kunoichi nickte. „Dann rede", sagte sie gelangweilt, während sie ihren Kleiderschrank öffnete.

Neji hob eine Braue, als Ten Ten ihr Handtuch einfach an sich hinabgleiten ließ. Sie schien dies zu bemerken. „Was denn? Ist doch sinnlos, dir zu sagen, dass du dich umdrehen sollst- nicht? Wäre für dich doch kein Hindernis." Gelangweilt zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Der junge Mann war für einen Moment viel zu verwirrt, um darauf zu antworten. Wie gebannt blieben seine weißen Augen mit dem silbrigen Glanz an ihrem Körper hängen. Sie war wirklich äußerst weiblich geworden. Ihre Brust war weder zu groß, noch zu klein, an die schmale Taille schloss sich die schwungvolle Hüfte an, dann ein fester, runder Hintern, von denen lange Beine zum Boden reichten. Er sah ihre Schultermuskeln spannen und entspannen, als sie nach einem Kleidungsstück griff. Neji schluckte hart und versuchte den rosa Schimmer um seine Nase zu ignorieren. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber _das _war selbst für einen so gestanden Krieger wie ihn zu viel.

Erleichterung machte sich breit, als er den Stoff ihres Kleides rascheln hörte. Weil lange hatte er sie wohl angestarrt? Nein, eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht wissen. „Magst du Tee?" Augenblicklich setzte er sein neutrales Gesicht auf und nickte knapp. Er wagte es vorerst nicht, in ihr hübsches Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Herz schlug unnatürlich oft und er hörte das Blut viel schneller als sonst in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Mit desinteressiertem Gesicht nippte der junge Mann an dem hohen, tönernen Becher, während er versuchte herauszufinden, weshalb sein Gegenüber ihn seit geraumer Zeit nahezu beleidigend anstarrte. Ten Ten maß jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers ab. Er saß im Lotussitz auf dem Boden und trank teilnahmslos seinen Tee. Bei jeder größeren Bewegung seinerseits, schlug die dünne, silbrige, taschenlose Weste, die an den Schultern nur von zwei handbreiten Trägern gehalten wurde, oberhalb der Hüfte leichte Falten. Ten Tens Augen blieben an seiner Schulter hängen, wo der Rand des schwarzen Anzugs unter dem silbernen Träger hervorschaute. Narbengewebe kroch darunter hervor. Die große Wunde, die dieser sechsarmige Freak von Kidoumaru Neji zugefügt hatte, war schlecht verheilt. Ob die anderen Wunden von damals nun ebenfalls zu solch hässlichen Narben geworden waren?

„Was ist?" Die junge Frau schaute verwirrt bei Nejis Frage auf und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Äh...nichts. Es ist nur...Wie lange bist du schon ein Anbu?" Er zuckte nicht mal mit den Schultern und trank weiter genüsslich den Tee. Eins musste man ihr lassen, von Tee verstand sie etwas. „Schon länger." Sie nickte und wieder trat Schweigen ein. Es war seltsam, so mit ihm zusammenzusitzen. 

„Du wolltest doch mit mir reden", unterbrach Ten Ten schon fast verzweifelt die mittlerweile unangenehme Stille. Sofort stellte Neji seinen Becher zur Seite und blickte ihr starr ins Gesicht. „Ich werde für längere Zeit Mission sein und kann deshalb meine Pflichten als Leibwächter des Hyugaoberhaupts nicht wahrnehmen." Die junge Frau gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Ich denke Hinata wird das verstehen, aber darum geht es sicher nicht." Neji nickte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will dich nicht bitten, diese Pflicht zu übernehmen. Du bist keine Hyuga und damit ungeeignet Hinata-sama zu dienen, aber Tsunade-sama hätte es gern, wenn jemand ein Auge auf das derzeitige Hyugaoberhaupt wirft." Ten Ten zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Hinatas derzeitige Stellung innerhalb des Clans mit soviel unterschwelligem Hass ausgesprochen, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Du magst sie immer noch nicht?" Mit blitzenden Augen blickte Neji der jungen Frau ins Gesicht. „Sie ist zu schwach, um Oberhaupt zu sein. Egal, wie stark sie in den letzten Jahren geworden ist, es reicht nicht."

Ten Ten seufzte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Hass nicht wirklich Hinata galt, viel eher der Tatsache, dass es Neji, auch wenn er bereits als Kind der stärkste Hyuga gewesen war, verwehrt ist den Clan anzuführen. Das heißt, dies war es zumindest, solange das Haupthaus Erben besaß. „Neji-kun?" Weiße, wütende Augen richteten sich auf sie und zeigten sofort Verblüffung. Ein mildes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der jungen Frau und ihre moosgrünen Augen schauten ihn besänftigend an. „Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass Hinata das Erbe gar nicht lange antreten wird?" Er runzelte die Stirn. Worauf wollte sie bloß hinaus? „Du bist so oft in ihrer Nähe und hast nicht bemerkt, was zwischen ihr und Naruto Uzumaki ist?" Immer tiefer gruben sich die Furchen auf seiner Stirn. Tapfer lächelte Ten Ten weiterhin. War er den wirklich so abgeschirmt von sämtlichen Gefühlen? Sie seufzte resigniert. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Naruto um ihre Hand anhält. Allerdings ist er Jondaimes Erbe und ein Kandidat für den nächsten Hokagetitel. Trotz seiner Jugend gehört er zu den besten und erfahrensten Special-jou-nin. So jemand gründet seinen eigenen Clan und heiratet nicht in einen hinein." Sie blickte in Nejis Augen und suchte Verständnis. Ein seltsamer Glanz lag in ihnen. „Verstehst du Neji? Es wäre dumm von ihm in seiner Situation auf die Gründung eines eigenen Clans, der sich auf einen Vorfahren wie Jondaime stützen kann, zu verzichten. Wenn er Hinata heiratet, und das wird er in absehbarer Zeit, wird sie sicher auf ihr Erbe verzichten. Da das Haupthaus keine weiteren Erben hat, würdest automatisch du, als engster Blutsverwandter, nachfolgen." Sie deutete gelassen auf seine Stirn, die mit einer Bandage umwickelt war. „Dann würde auch der Quatsch mit den Siegeln aufhören."

Neji ergriff ihr Handgelenk, drückte es beiseite und blickte ihr starr in die Augen. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass er sie fragt und sie verzichtet?" Die Dunkelhaarige blieb ruhig und lächelte ihn mild an. „Liebe." Verwirrung war in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Hast du es nicht bemerkt? Er liebt sie und wird sie deshalb fragen und da sie ihn auch liebt, wird sie verzichten. Besonders scharf war sie ja eh nie drauf und ohne Hiashi-san, steht sie auch nicht mehr unter diesem enormen Druck." 

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ ihr Handgelenk los und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Boden. „Auch wenn es feige von ihr ist, sich schon wieder der Verantwortung zu entziehen, so kann ich sie dennoch verstehen. Ich würde in ihrer Situation auch den Clan verlassen, anstatt es dem, den ich liebe zuzumuten ein Hyuga sein zu müssen." Nachdenklich griff er nach der Stirn, als ob der Schmerz von damals in das Siegel zurückkehrt war. „Weißt du, was es bedeutet ein Hyuga zu sein?" Ten Ten verstand nicht und sah ihn einfach nur sprachlos an. „Es bedeutet gefangen zu sein und Unterschiede machen zu müssen. Du bist ein Diener von Traditionen, Regeln und dem Haupthaus und wenn du Oberhaupt bist, wirst du irgendwann gezwungen sein, deine jüngeren Kinder zu brandmarken und sie wie Vögel in einen Käfig zu sperren."

Der attraktive, junge Mann blickte verwirrt auf, als er spürte, wie warme Hände seinen Arm von der Stirn entfernten. Moosgrüne Augen blickten ihn sanft an. „Dann kannst du das doch ändern." Bei der Art, wie sie es sagt, mochte er fast glauben, dass es so einfach war. Einen Moment lang blickte er ihr einfach nur in die Augen und schwieg. Hatte sie früher auch schon derartig tiefgründige Augen gehabt?

Abrupt stand er auf. „Ich hab mich schon viel zu lange hier aufgehalten. Ich sollte besser gehen." Verstört nickte Ten Ten. Sie konnte den Stimmungswechsel des jungen Mannes nicht nachvollziehen. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete die junge Kunoichi, wie der Anbu sich ein langes Schwert mit gebundenem Griff auf den Rücken schnallte und nach einer Maske griff. Es war, für die Anbu obligatorisch, eine weiße Tiermaske mit roten Mustern. Tsunade hatte ihm das für ihn passendste Tier zugewiesen, einen Adler, dessen Augen Nejis Fähigkeiten wohl am Nähesten kamen. 

Einen Moment schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf die Maske, bevor er sich an Ten Ten wandte, die immer noch irritiert hinter ihm stand und wartete, die Tür wieder hinter ihm schließen zu können. Sie folgte ihm, bis er im Türrahmen erneut stehen blieb und sie diesmal genauer musterte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass sie gut einen Kopf kleiner war und eigentlich immer zu ihm aufschauen musste. Er schien zu überlegen und sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen. „Uhm...danke für den Tee und das Gespräch." Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an. Neji Hyuga bedankte sich? Schon wieder? „Würdest du ein Auge auf Hinata-sama haben, bis Naruto oder ich wieder da sind?" Die Dunkelhaarige nickte langsam. Wusste sie doch, dass er sich in seinem Inneren doch Sorgen um seine scheue und verletzliche Cousine machte. „Natürlich", antwortete sie lächelnd. Auf seine Reaktion war sie nicht gefasst. Er beugte sich tiefer und einige seiner Haare, die sich aus dem strengen Zopf gelöst hatten, fielen in ihr Gesicht. Sein Atem streifte ihre Haut, als er ein „Danke" flüsterte. Im nächsten Moment konnte sie nur noch schockiert die Augen aufreißen. Ten Ten spürte seine sanften Lippen auf ihren, doch gerade, als sie sich an das angenehme Prickeln gewöhnt hatte, war auch schon alles vorbei und Neji verschwunden. 

Wie in Trance versetzt blieb die junge Frau stehen und berührte ihre Lippen. Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Verdammt, sie hatte solange gewartet, weil sie immer gehofft hatte, er würde der Erste sein und dann war alles so schnell vorbei und er verschwunden. Wütend schlug sie die Tür zu, damit diese krachend in die Angeln flog. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Er konnte ihr doch nicht einfach den ersten Kuss rauben und dann einfach so verschwinden.

„Du kommst spät." Neji zuckte mit den Schultern, als der etwas jüngere Mann mit den schwarzen Augen und den noch dunkleren Augen ihn tadelnd ansah. „Hatte noch was wichtiges zu erledigen." Unbemerkt leckte er sich kurz über die Lippen. Erdbeeren. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Küsse nach Erdbeeren schmeckten. Überhaupt wusste er eigentlich gar nichts über Küssen, außer dass man sie Menschen gab, die man auf eine bestimmte Art mochte. 

Der andere grummelte leise. „Ich hoffe es war wirklich so wichtig." Der Hyugaabkömmling setzte sich die Maske auf und passte sie seinem Gesicht genau an. „Natürlich, auch wenn es dich nichts angeht." Schmeckten Erdbeeren wirklich so gut oder hatte er sie nur zum Vergleich herangenommen, weil er sonst nichts kannte, was für ihn so gut schmeckte? Neji schüttelte, mit einem versteckten Lächeln, den Kopf. „Hatte Tsunade-sama also doch Recht." 


	9. Vor dem Sturm

Nirgends in Konoha, war es so laut und so belebt, wie im Ichiraku-Imbiss. Es war der ideale Ort, für ein sogenanntes Weibertreffen, wie Ino Yamanaka es gern bezeichnete. Die blonde Kunoichi nahm gerade dem gestressten Kellner eine Schale Miso-Ramen ab und blickte neugierig zu Ten Ten, die betrübt fast auf dem Tisch lag. "Er hat dich also geküsst, ja?" Die Dunkelhaarige nickte und seufzte laut. "Ich blick bei ihm nicht mehr durch. Er ist so verwirrend." Ino grinste breit, was in der anwesenden Sakura ein übles Gefühl hervorrief. Skeptisch linste die junge Frau mit den rosa Haaren über den Rand ihrer Ramenschale hinweg. "Sei doch froh." Wieder seufzte Ten Ten. Manchmal verstand die Kunoichi mit dem langen, blonden Pferdeschwanz einfach gar nichts. "Wie soll ich froh sein? Ich komm da nicht mehr mit. Wir sind doch nur Freunde." "Anscheinend siehst nur du das so." Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte, nickte Sakura Haruno. Ino brach ihre Essstäbchen auseinander und rührte die Nudeln erst einmal um. "War es denn so schrecklich?" Ten Ten lief rot an. Schrecklich war es nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, aber so ungeheuer verwirrend. "Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade seinen ersten Kuss bekommen hat." Ino konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, weshalb Ten Ten so übertrieben reagierte, wo es doch unter den Frauen bekannt war, dass ihr Freundin seit Jahren sehr viel für Neji Hyuga übrig hatte, egal, wie laut ihre Hasstiraden waren. Der rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen der dunkelhaarigen Kunoichi wurde nun tiefrot. Inos Grinsen erstarb. "Ist nicht wahr?" Sakura lächelte milde. "Von wegen nur Freunde." Fragend blickten moosgrüne Augen, mit unzähligen braunen Flecken über den Tisch zu der cleveren Kunoichi im roten Kleid. "Ich hab mir sowas schon gedacht. Du hast jeden Verehrer abgewiesen und das waren ja nicht wenig. Im Grunde genommen hast du doch nur darauf gewartet, dass Neji-san der Erste ist und keinen anderen an dich herangelassen." Ten Ten stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. "Quatsch! Es hat sich halt nur nie ergeben." "Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich jemals gehört habe", mischte Ino sich energisch ein. "Stell dir mal vor, Sakura hätte diese Einstellung, dann würde sie sicher als vertrocknete Jungfer sterben." Smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich zu unheilvollen Schlitzen. "Ino-pig", zischte die eher besonnene Sakura sauer. Sie hasste es, wenn Ino auf gewisse Ereignisse mit Sasuke Uchiha anspielte, in der Sakura mal nicht passiv gewesen war und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, sondern die Gelegenheit selbst geschaffen hatte, leider meist mit peinlichen Konsequenzen.  
  
Ten Ten spürte ein Stechen in ihrer Seite. Fragend drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah in zwei weiße, beunruhigte Augen. Hinata hatten sie völlig vergessen. Die niedliche, junge Frau, war meist so ruhig und zurückhaltend, dass man ihre Anwesenheit sehr schnell übersehen konnte. "Was ist Hinata?" Die Schwarzhaarige rang nach Worten. "Wann kommt Neji-nii-san zurück?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein leiseres Flüstern. Ten Ten seufzte entschuldigend. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es." Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen um ihn machte und es hatte nichts, mit seinem Job als Anbu zu tun, es war einfach eine generelle Besorgnis. "Es ist irgendwie einsam in dem großen Haus ohne ihn...und Naruto-kun ist auch nicht da." Hinata klang bedrückt, etwas, was Ten Ten sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Ihr Haus war zwar nicht annähernd so groß, wie das der Hyugas, aber es war dennoch sehr einsam da drin. Man hörte förmlich den Tod über die Gänge huschen. Augenblicklich trat eine bedrückte Stimmung ein. Seit einigen Jahren, war die Gefahr noch größer geworden. Früher waren nicht soviele der Eliteeinheiten auf Missionen gewesen und auch mehr als ein Oi-nin-Team war nicht notwendig. Betreten schaute Sakura auf ihre halbleere Schüssel. "Sasuke ist auch schon wieder auf Mission. Ich sehe ihn ja so schon nicht oft, aber nun kaum noch." Ino horchte bei dem Namen Sasuke kurz auf. Früher wäre dies der passende Zeitpunkt für Streit gewesen, aber auch dies hatte sich grundlegend verändert. Die seltsame Beziehung, die Sakura und der frühere Mädchenschwarm führten, war nichts für sie. Jeder wusste, dass die Beiden irgend etwas miteinander hatten, auch wenn man sie nur äußerst selten zusammen ausgehen sah. Etwas, was für die Blondine nicht in Frage kam. Sie wollte jemanden, der zu ihr stand und sich gerne mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. "Wann rückt euer Team wieder aus?", fragte sie die überraschte Hinata. Diese konnte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zucken. "Ich bin kein Oi- nin mehr. Mein Status als Clanoberhaupt erlaubt es nicht." Enttäuscht ließ Ino ihren Blick sinken. "Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?" Anscheinend hatte Ten Ten etwas Falsches gesagt, denn sofort hafteten zwei funkelnde Augen auf ihr. Sicher hätte Ino ihren Freund auch selber fragen können, aber der schottete sich in letzter Zeit genauso ab, wie die besseren Hälften der anderen. "Ich mein ja nur, weil er sowieso grad da draußen ist." Verunsichert deutete die Dunkelhaarige auf die Straße vor dem Imbiss. Tatsächlich kam da gerade ein zopftragender, junger Jou-nin mit genervtem Gesicht. Nudelsuppe schwappte über den Schalenrand, als Ino aufsprang, an den Tisch stieß und hinausrannte.  
  
Sakura hob eine Braue, Ten Ten runzelte die Stirn und Hinata lief rot. Alle drei Frauen konnten nun beobachten, wie Ino dem verdutzten Shikamaru um den Hals fiel. Überrascht ließ dieser es über sich ergehen, drückte sie dann aber schließlich doch von sich. Angestrengt versuchte Ten Ten zu entziffern, was der junge Mann seiner Freundin zu erklären versuchte, doch vergeblich. Sakura schluckte laut. "Sieht so aus, als müsse er schon wieder ausrücken." Allmählich nahm es bizarre Formen an. Es war verwunderlich, dass überhaupt noch Männer in Konoha anzutreffen waren. Ino und Shikamaru diskutierten gestenreich. Besonders die Blondine zeichnete sich dabei durch Leidenschaft aus. Sie schluckte deutlich immer wieder und sah den Jou-nin angstvoll und besorgt an. Letzendlich seufzte der eher ernste, junge Mann und nahm seine aufgelöste Freundin in den Arm. Betroffen blickten die drei Verbliebenen ihnen nach. Es musste ein sehr gefährlicher Auftrag sein, sonst hätte die eher toughe Ino nicht so reagiert. Schon immer hatte sie volles Vertrauen in Shikamarus Fähigkeiten gehabt, aber nun schien sie zu verzweifeln. "Wo gehen sie hin?" fragte Hinata in die Stille hinein. Sakura griff nach ihren Ramen und trank den letzten Rest Brühe. "Verlustängste kompensieren", antwortete sie ungewöhnlich trocken. Allmählich färbte Sasuke auf sie ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch sehen, wie Hinata knallrot anlief. Die Hyuga war immer noch sehr unbeholfen in solchen Dingen.  
  
"Ich sollte dann mal gehen. Hab nen Brief von der Verteilung bekommen. Sieht wohl nach nem Auftrag aus." Ten Ten erhob sich langsam und blickte Sakura noch einmal scharf in die Augen. "Solange ich weg bin, kannst du mein Versprechen an Neji erfüllen? Er ist einer meiner ältesten Freunde und deswegen muss es eingehalten werden." Flüchtig schielte Sakura zu Hinata und nickte. "Kein Problem, sind ja eh Ferien, da hab ich Zeit. Aber..." Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich denke, du solltest aufhören Neji-san als Freund zu bezeichnen. Ich merke doch, dass es dich belastet. Du solltest dir endlich Gewissheit verschaffen." Hinata horchte auf. Zaghaft hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte Ten Ten nervös an. "V-vielleicht gibt es ja in seinem Zimmer Hinweise?" Verdutzt glotzten die beiden anderen Frauen die Weißäugige an. So ein Vorschlag ausgerechnet von Hinata, allmählich färbte Naruto in einer Weise auf sie ab, die bedenklich war.  
  
Gelangweilte Anbumitglieder hatten sich in den Baumkronen positioniert. Ihre Aufgabe war es, das gesamte Areal zu überwachen und niemanden hindurch zulassen. Es war absolutes Sperrgebiet. Einer der Anbu gähnte laut. "Wie lange müssen wir denn noch hier abhängen?" Sofort taxierten ihn die weißen Augen des Anführers. Neji unterließ es zu antworten, immerhin war es eine dumme Frage gewesen. Natürlich mussten sie solange hier ausharren, bis das eigentliche Ziel aufgetaucht und eliminiert war. "Werden sie überhaupt hier auftauchen?" fragte der gelangweilte Anbu erneut. Gerade, als Neji den Mund öffnete, mischte sich ein weiterer seiner Männer ein. "Sie müssen." Der junge Mann mit der blassen Haut, den schwarzen Haaren und den kohlschwarzen Augen saß breitbeinig und mit vorgelegtem Oberkörper in einer Astgabel. "Sie werden garantiert über den Pass kommen, weil das der einzige Weg ist, den wir nicht beobachten können. Sie müssen durch diesen Wald." Neji nickte und blickte in die Richtung, in der Konoha-gakure vermutete. "Auf keinen Fall darf einer von ihnen lebend dieses Areal verlassen. Nur hier haben wir die größte Chance, sie überraschend und ohne große Verluste zu besiegen."  
  
Mit gewölbter Augenbraue musterte Ten Ten die Anweisungen auf dem Klemmbrett. "Mehr nicht?" fragte sie die Person hinter dem Tisch. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Ten Ten kannte sie nicht, es handelte sich dabei sicher um eine Aushilfe. "Nehmen sie den Auftrag an?" Zuckersüß lächelte die fremde Frau die junge Kunoichi an. "Gut, ich nehme an." Eine große Wahl hatte sie nicht, zumal es sie von einigen beunruhigenden Gedanken ablenken würde. Neji war immer noch nicht zurück, dabei galt er als schneller Vollstrecker seiner Aufträge. Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die Lippen und ertappte sich dabei, wieder einmal an diesen Kuss zu denken. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. So durfte sie nicht über ihn denken, wo sie doch gerade erst wieder eine Art Freundschaft aufgebaut hatten. Ten Ten schreckte auf, als ihr die Frau das Klemmbrett aus der Hand nahm und es abstempelte. "Das Team müssen sie sich allerdings selber zusammenstellen." Die Dunkelhaarige nickte nur. Es war ihr auch lieber so und ersparte unangenehme Überraschungen.  
  
"Wann brichst du auf?" Hinata goss heißen, aromatischen Tee ind Ten Tens Tasse, während sie die Frage stellte. "In einer Stunde, dann sind wir bei Nachteinbruch dort." Das Oberhaupt des Hyugaclans stellte die Teekanne auf den niedrigen Tisch und setzte sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen ihrem Gast gegenüber. "Wie lange wirst du weg sein?" Ten Ten stand auf und lief etwas umher. "Ich hoffe nicht lange. Es beunruhigt mich, dass Dorf zu verlassen und ich mache mir Sorgen." Hinata nickte. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Cousin und zudem noch um Naruto. Beide waren nun seit fast zwei Wochen auf Mission.  
  
Ten Ten seufzte und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer streifen. Es war groß, aber nahezu leer. Allein die Sonne warf Licht hinein. Schließlich blieben ihre Augen an einem Gestell im Schatten hängen. Weit ausgebreitet hing dort ein reichgeschmückter Kimono, ein Hochzeitskimono. Verblüfft blinzelte die Kunoichi. "Hinata? Wirst du heiraten?" Die Angesprochene schaute hoch und neigte den Kopf schief. Als sie verstand, worauf ihre Freundin hinaus wollte, lief sie rot an. "Nun ja...ähm...i-ich hab ihn...zum A-auslüften hervor geholt. V- vielleicht...uhm...wenn Naruto ihn sieht..." Ten Ten schmunzelte. Diese subtile Herangehensweise gefiel ihr, vielleicht sollte sie es auch einmal probieren. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie sollte endlich aufhören daran zu denken. Hinata holte tief Luft. "Neji wäre ein viel besseres Oberhaupt, nicht?" Darauf wusste Ten Ten nichts mehr zu sagen. "Und du wärst eine gute Ehefrau für ihn. "Moosgrüne Augen weiteten sich schockiert. "WAS?" Hinata kicherte leise. "Ist das so abwegig? Du liebst ihn doch und er mag dich." Plötzlich rasten die Gedanken im Kopf der Dunkelhaarigen. Was dachte Hinata sich bloß dabei? Ten Ten stellte rasch die Tasse ab und verbeugte sich knapp. "Entschuldige Hinata, ich muss dann los." Eilig rannte die Chu-nin aus dem Haus. Heiraten? Neji heiraten und eine Hyuga werden? Überhaupt: Neji heiraten? Seine Frau werden? Atemlos hielt sie irgendwann an und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Hinatas Worte hatten sie sehr verwirrt. Nie hatte sie daran gedacht, Neji zu heiraten. Zu wirr waren ihre Gefühle für ihn. Sie hatte sich doch jahrelang eingeredet, ihn zu hassen, nur um diesen Schmerz zu ertragen. Sie hasste, nein liebte ihn.Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Natürlich liebte sie ihn und das wusste sie nicht erst seit heute. 


	10. Der Sturm beginnt

Angewidert wurde ein glühender Zigarettenstummel auf den Rücken einer besonders großen Ratte geschnipst. Es zischte leise, als die heiße Asche das struppige Fell verbrannte. Quiekend sprang das Tier in den Müllcontainer, aus dem der liebliche Geruch vergammelten Fischs stieg. Der Ninja rümpfte die Nase. Warum mussten derartige Treffen auch immer auf Hinterhöfen stattfinden? 

Seine gepeinigte Nase schützend, hielt er sich den weiten Ärmel seiner Kapuzenkutte vors Gesicht und machte es so noch undeutlicher. Die junge Frau neben ihm seufzte. Manchmal hatte sich ihr Meister schon etwas pingelig. „Sie hat angenommen", warf sie ohne Vorrede in den Raum. Der vermummte Ninja nickte. „Hat sie was bemerkt?" Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Sie hat mich wohl wie erwartet für eine Aushilfe gehalten." Ihre Sandalen scharrten über den feinen Kiesel. „Was ist, wenn er sie nicht tötet?" Der Man mit der tiefen, heiseren Stimme gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. „Er wird sie töten, so oder so und wenn ich nachhelfen muss."

Ruppiger Wind, der Vorbote eines Nachtsturms, zerrte an den großen Blättern der uralten, gewaltigen Bäume. Nur sehr wenig Licht fiel auf den Boden und erschwerte das Vorankommen. „Warum noch mal nehmen wir nicht die übliche Straße?" Ten Ten rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie sich zu Kiba Inuzuka umdrehte. „Weil die Straße durch einige Stürme unpassierbar geworden ist. Wer nach Konoha will, muss diesen Schleichweg nehmen." Sie machte eine ausladende Geste, um auf einen Weg zu deuten, der von den üblichen Karren und Wagen in den harten Waldboden gefahren wurde. „Aber auf diesem Weg gab es in letzter Zeit ständig Überfälle und darum sollen wir uns nun kümmern." Allmählich fragte sie sich, warum sie ausgerechnet Kiba mitgenommen hatte. Ständig hatte er was zu nörgeln. Wären er und sein Hund Akamaru nicht so verdammt gute Spurensucher, hätte sie sicher dankend abgelehnt. 

Besagter Akamaru blieb nun stehen und steckte die Nase in die Luft. Ein leises „Wuff" entfuhr dem Hund dessen Schulterhöhe einen halben Meter betrug. Aus dem süßen Welpen war längst ein schneller, muskulöser Bluthund mit scharfen Zähnen geworden. „Er hat eine Spur", erklärte Kiba, dessen braune Haare wild von seinem Kopf abstanden. Der Chu-nin schnüffelte nun auch. „Es sind vier...nein fünf Mann. Sie riechen nach Blut und Körperfett." Die anderen beiden des Teams, Rock Lee und Ino Yamanaka, nahmen seine Erklärungen schulterzuckend hin, nur Ten Ten runzelte die Stirn. Wenn sie danach rochen, mussten sie schon sehr oft getötet haben und davon stand nichts in den Akten. Es wäre sicher längst in Umlauf gekommen, wenn es mehrere tödliche Überfälle gegeben hätte. Irgend etwas war hier faul, das sagte ihr Verstand und der irrte sich nicht allzu oft... zumindest nicht, wenn ein gewisses Genie unter den Shinobis mit schneeweißen Augen nicht involviert war. „Können wir der Spur folgen?" fragte die Teamführerin den Sprössling des Inuzuka-clans. Der junge Mann mit den scharfen, tierartigen Augen nickte nur stumm und wies in die entsprechende Richtung mitten in den Wald.

„Oh nein, nicht dort rein. Da sind überall Krabbelviecher", jammerte Ino, während Lee voller Enthusiasmus vorauslief. „So viel Arbeit wegen ein paar Halunken." Mit mürrischem Gesicht trat die blonde Kunoichi auf eine abgestorbene Schlingpflanze, die den Rand des Pfades zu markieren schien. Sie seufzte. „Was macht man nicht alles für Geld? Also los Jungs, lasst uns ein paar Räuber vermöbeln!" Den letzten Satz schrie sie mit erhobener Faust in den Wald hinein.

„Wir brauchen mehr Feuerholz", erklärte Ino, während sie mit einem Stock im Feuer stocherte. Bald würde es mit Sicherheit ausgehen. Die junge Frau saß mit an den Körper gezogenen Beinen Rock Lee gegenüber, der sich sofort für diese Aufgabe meldete. Kiba konnte sich über soviel Enthusiasmus nur wundern, immerhin war es außerhalb der Feuerreichweite kalt und nass. Es regnete und Sturmwind toste über den Baumwipfeln. Es war ganz gewiss kein Vergnügen jetzt von der angenehmen Wärme weg zu müssen und mitten in der Nacht Holz zu sammeln. 

Ten Ten schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut Lee-kun. Ich werde Holz holen." Ihre schlanke Hand griff neben sich nach einem Kunai, den sie zum Zerteilen der gepökelten Fleischration benutzt hatte. An einem Tuch wischte sie die Waffe ab und ließ sie in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. „Dann kann ich auch gleich die Gegend erkunden." Ihre Augen blickten in den Himmel. „Ich hab ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob wir beobachtet werden." Ihre drei Untergebenen nickten knapp. „Bleibt hier zusammen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Ten Tens Magengegend aus. Sie hatte sich einen sicheren Standplatz auf einem kräftigen Ast gesucht. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen auf ihre Schultern und rollen hinab. Ihre Augen suchten den Boden ab, doch selbst für geübte Augen war es dort unten zu dunkel. Ein Blitz zuckte am Himmel und erhellte für einen Moment alles. Die Kunoichi runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte es genau gesehen, wenn auch nur kurz. Das Laub am Waldboden war an einer Stelle etwas zur Seite getreten worden. Jemand musste, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hier gewesen sein. Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte auf und machte sie für jemanden in der Nähe deutlich sichtbar. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig spürte sie einen warmen, feuchten Hauch in ihrem Nacken. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und fing einen Schlag mit ihrem Kunai ab. Es klirrte laut, als Stahl auf Stahl traf und ihre Waffenkenntnis erlaubte ihr die Vermutung, dass ihr Gegner ein Schwert benutzte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um wenigstens die Umrisse des Angreifers ausfindig zu machen, doch ihre Sehnerven waren noch durch das helle Blitzlicht irritiert. 

Sie sprang zurück und rettete sich auf den Waldboden. Die Ohren der Kunoichi konnten hören, wie der Luftzug an Kleidung zerrte, als der Angreifer ihr auf den Boden folgte. Er war direkt über ihr. Eilig zog sie mehrere Kunais und warf sie ihm entgegen. Wieder klirrte Stahl, als der Unbekannte sämtliche Waffen von ihr abwehrte. 

Erneut sprang Ten Ten zurück, als ihr Gegner den Waldboden berührte. Schnelle Schritte erschütterten leicht den Boden. Er kam direkt auf sie zugelaufen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte die junge Frau es, der Schwertspitze auszuweichen und trug lediglich einen unbedeutenden Schnitt am Oberarm davon. 

Ten Ten suchte ihr Glück in einem erneuten Rückzug, doch stolperte sie diesmal und landete auf feuchten Laub. Sie hörte seine Schritte, wie er sich vom Boden abdrückte und die Schwertklinge die Luft über ihrem Kopf zerteilte. Weit riss sie ihre Augen auf. Das war mal wieder typisch für ihr Leben, ein dummer Fehler und alles war vorbei.

Wieder zuckte ein Blitz und tauchte kurz alles in taghelles Licht. Ten Ten stockte der Atem, als sie den Angreifer erkannte. Es war ein Konoha-Anbu. Sein schwarzes Haar war durch den Regen feucht geworden und einzelne Strähnchen klebten ihm im Gesicht. Weiße Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie wahrnahmen, welches Ziel die lange Klinge des Schwertes hatte. Der Blitz verschwand und Dunkelheit kehrte wieder ein.

Ten Tens Herz setzte aus. Es ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell. Immer noch in die Luft starrend, erstarrte sie, als kalter Stahl ihre Wange berührte und sich neben ihrem Gesicht in den Boden bohrte. Gewicht drückte auf ihren Körper und Atem wurde in ihr Gesicht geblasen. Sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

Beim nächsten Blitz blickte die junge Frau in ein paar ihr sehr gut bekannter Augen, die sie besorgt musterten. Neji saß über ihrem Körper und stützte sich auf seine Waffe. „Ten Ten?!" Seine Stimme hatte einen heiseren Unterton. Fast hätte er sie getötet. Ein Stechen in der Brust deutete daraufhin, dass sein Herz wieder schlug. Es hatte ausgesetzt, als er in ihre angstvollen geblickt hatte. 

Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf und half auch ihr hoch. Es durchzuckte ihn, als er ihre zitternde Hand in seiner hielt oder war es der so zitterte? Der Anbu schluckte hart, bevor er ihre Hand losließ. Das Letzte, was sie spüren sollte, war seine Angst. 

„Was machst du hier? Das ist Sperrgebiet." So sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Sorge bekam er nicht aus seiner Stimme, egal wie schroff er sie klingen ließ. „Sperrgebiet?" Ten Ten klang verwirrt. „Aber wir haben einen Auftrag für dieses Gebiet. Die hätten uns doch sicher nie in Sperrgebiet geschickt." Neji stutzte kurz. Sagte sie eben wir und uns? „Bist du allein hier?" Für ihn nicht sehbar schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wie gesagt, wir sind auf Missio..." Noch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte der Anbu ihr Handgelenk gepackt und schleppte sie auf den Weg, den sie sich mit markierte hatte, um auch im Dunkeln zum Lager zurückzufinden.

„Neji, was ist den los?" Ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren, antwortete ihr der Anbuführer. „Wir haben die Aufgabe jeden zu eliminieren, der dieses Gebiet betritt. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, haben sie das Lager bereits erreicht. Uchiha ist bei so etwas immer sehr schnell."


	11. Sein gefallener Engel

Verdutzt blieb Neji schließlich stehen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ten Ten gegen ihn prallte. Verwundert über den plötzlichen Stopp, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm und blickte zu ihm auf. „Neji-kun, was ist denn?" Stirnrunzelnd musterten seine Augen sie knapp. „Hörst du das nicht?" Die junge Kunoichi erhaschte, über seine Schulter hinweg, einen Blick. Nicht weit entfernt erhellte Feuerschein die Baumstämme. Leises Geflüster und Gemurmel drang an ihre Ohren und dann war da Gelächter. „Lass uns nachsehen!" Die Finger des Anbu tasteten nach Ten Tens Hand auf seinem Arm und ergriffen diese. Sacht drückte seine eigene Hand zu, während er das Mädchen weiterführte.

Erneut drang Lachen zu den Beiden. Darauf achtend, dass er nicht zu früh zurückschnappte und Ten Ten traf, schob Neji einen Ast beiseite. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu ihr und dann wieder dorthin, wo das Feuer brannte. Die Kunoichi war zu sehr mit der Umgebung beschäftigt, als dass sie Nejis plötzliches Erstarren sofort registriert hätte. „Ist w- ?" Ten Tens Augen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte, was Neji gemeint hatte.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich." Lee war sofort aufgesprungen und winkte den beiden Ankömmlingen zu. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten und das braunhaarige Mädchen im Schlepptau, trat der Anbuführer näher. Seine Augen flogen über die buntgemischte Ansammlung. Er erkannte Lee und den knurrenden Kiba sofort, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dass einer der Anbu Akamaru zu ärgern versuchte. Dann waren da noch zwei weitere seiner Anbu, Shino Aburame und Sasuke Uchiha, wobei letzterer reichlich genervt von Ino schien. 

„Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr", murmelte der introvertierte Shino mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Andererseits ist es auch verständlich wo ihr wart, wenn man euch so ansieht." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Käferfreundes, welches von den anderen Anwesenden aufgenommen und bis zu einem breiten, dreckigen Grinsen variiert wurde. Der Hyugaabkömmling hob irritiert eine Braue und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er Ten Tens Hand immer noch fest umschlossen hielt und ihre Kleidung und Haare reichlich zerzaust waren. Hastig ließ er die Hand der Kunoichi los und ging murmelnd ums Feuer, um sich neben Sasuke zu setzen. 

„Auf dich ist auch kein Verlass mehr. Normalerweise würde hier doch kein Stein auf dem anderen mehr stehen", lenkte Neji sofort das Thema ab, da ihm das leichte Grinsen auf den eher emotionslosen Lippen des Uchiha nicht entgangen war. „Würde es auch nicht, wenn Ino nicht so eine unverkennbare Stimme hätte", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner Verteidigung. Augenblicklich spürte er Inos bohrenden Blick auf sich. „Waaassss?" 

Mit den Zähnen zerrte Ten Ten den stabilen Stoff ihres Ärmels herunter, um den Schnitt zu versorgen. Er war weder tief, noch sonderlich gefährlich, aber er schmerzte und war durchaus fähig sich noch zu entzünden. Ein Schatten huschte hinter ihrem Rücken entlang. Als sie ihren Kopf drehte, um auszumachen, wer es war, spürte das Mädchen auch schon ein Brennen in ihrer Wunde. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zurück und blieb an schwarzem Haar und weißen Augen hängen. Bedächtig und nur darauf konzentriert tupfte Neji Hyuga, mit einem zurechtgelegten Wattebausch aus Ten Tens medizinischem Arsenal, die Schnittwunde ab. „Wieso bist du hier?" fragte er schließlich, während er ein breites Pflaster auf ihre Haut klebte. „Warum wohl? Ich habe hier eine Mission." Neji seufzte leise und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Das meine ich nicht. Wieso machst du noch Missionen? Du könntest doch bequem im Dorf bleiben und nur noch im Krankenhaus arbeiten." Ten Ten schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche nachweisbare Missionen, sonst werde ich doch nie zur Jou-nin-Prüfung zugelassen." Die emotionslosen, weißen Byagukan fixierten sie fast schon schmerzhaft. „Hängst du immer noch deinem Traum nach?" Seine Worte waren niederschmetternd kalt und abschätzig. Gekränkt wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab. „Ich mache das nicht, der Prestige halber, sondern wegen des Geldes." Der Anbu gab nur ein abfälliges „Ah" von sich. Ten Ten ignorierte es geflissentlich und ließ sich zurücksinken. „Mein Gehalt als Chu-nin reicht gerade so für mich und da ich meist im Krankenhaus bin, fällt auch noch der Gefahrenaufschlag weg. Ich kann damit das Haus halten und auch selber einigermaßen leben, aber für Kinder würde es nicht reichen und irgendwann will ich mal welche." Augenblicklich spürte Neji einen Kloß im Hals. Das Gespräch verlief in eine unangenehme Richtung.

Ein merkwürdiges Surren und das Aufschrecken Ten Tens rettete ihn vor weiteren Gedanken dieser Art. Hastig blickte die waffenerprobte Kunoichi sich um. „Ein Kunai...mit Wellenschliff", erklärte sie eilig und sprang auf die Beine. Neji tat es ihr gleich. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass sie das Geräusch so genau einer Waffe zuordnen konnte, immerhin war sie eine wahre Spezialistin. „Aus welcher Richtung?" hakte der Anbuführer nach, während er mit Handzeichen die anderen warnte. Ten Ten hob ihre Hand und deutete in den Wald hinein. Der junge Mann quittierte es mit einem Nicken. 

Neji kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte im Dunkeln einen Schatten auszumachen. Tatsächlich zeichneten sich dort einige, noch dunklere, menschenähnliche Flecken ab. Der Anbu knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du, Ino-san und Lee bleibt hier und bewacht das Lager. Ich nehme Kiba und Akamaru mit. Bei dieser Dunkelheit sind ihre Fähigkeiten nützlich." Ten Ten nickte. Es war in diesem Fall die beste Möglichkeit.

„Lee, Ino, macht euch kampfbereit", befahl die Braunhaarige ihren Unterlegenen, nachdem die Anbu und Kiba im Walddickicht verschwunden waren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns allein gelassen haben. Hier schleicht sicher noch einer von ihnen rum."

In einer Reihe, damit auch niemand entkommen konnte oder übersehen wurde, verfolgten die Shinobi die Gestalten. Lediglich Kiba und Akamaru waren ein Stück voraus, um die Spur rechtzeitig zu erschnüffeln.

Plötzlich blieben Hund und Ninja auf einem Ast stehen. Neji sprang auf den selben, breiten Ast und musterte Kiba flüchtig. „Was ist?" Der junge Chu-nin rümpfte die Nase. „Wir sind sehr weit weg vom Lager nicht?" Der Hyuga verstand nicht recht. „Was meinst du?" Kibas besorgter Blick ging durch das Blätterdach zum Himmel. „Es wird Tag. Wir waren fast die gesamte Nacht unterwegs." 

Ein Rascheln über ihren Köpfen ließ Neji aufblicken. Sie hatten sie tatsächlich eingeholt. Gut sieben Gestalten mit Masken blickten auf die Konoha-shinobis hinab. Sasuke fackelte nicht lange und griff einen von ihnen probeweise mit seinem Schwert an. Sofort verpuffte die Gestalt. Zuerst runzelte der Schwarzhaarige nur die Stirn, bevor er sich an seinen Leader wandte. „Nur ein Doppelgänger."

„Der hier auch", erklärte Shino, dessen Käfer gerade von einer Verpuffungswolke zurückkehrten. „Natürlich nur Doppelgänger." Sämtliche Köpfe schnellten hoch, wo eine weitere Gestalt stand und höhnisch lächelnd auf sie hinabblickte. Neji musterte die Gestalt genau. Irgendwoher kannte er dieses Gesicht, auch wenn die Züge leicht verschoben waren. „Glaubt ihr im Ernst, wir wären so dumm, persönlich so nah an Konohas Elite zu kommen?" Die männlich anmutende Person ging etwas in die Hocke und musterte jeden Shinobi einzeln. „Wir wollten euch lediglich vom Lager weg haben. Mal sehen, wie gut diese kleine Waffennärrin geworden ist." Neji riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als er verstand. „Ten Ten?!" So schnell wie möglich und ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, rannte er den Weg zurück. Er musste einfach noch rechtzeitig dort ankommen.

Mit verwirrtem Gesicht musste einer der Angreifer beobachten, wie einer seiner eigenen Leute dieses bewusstlose, blonde Mädchen erbittert verteidigte, nachdem er schon einen anderen hinterrücks angegriffen hatte. „Tadayuki, was soll der Scheiß?" zischte der Nuke-nin aus Kiri-gakure seinen verrückt gewordenen Kameraden an. Der Angesprochene setzte ein gefährliches Grinsen auf. „Ach, Tadayuki heißt er also." Der Nuke runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor er zu einem Entschluss kam. „Ich verstehe, du bist also in Wirklichkeit die kleine Göre da." Sein kräftiger, dreckiger Finger mit vielen narbigen Kerben vom Waffenumgang deutete auf die bewusstlose Ino. Tadayuki verzog schmollend das Gesicht. „Was heißt hier Göre? Ich bin eine wunderschöne Frau in voller Blüte", empörte sich Inos Geist mit männlicher Stimme. Der Nuke grinste hinterhältig. „Das können wir ja noch herausfinden, nicht? Mir ist es reichlich egal, ob du dabei bereits tot bist oder nicht." Die Kunoichi schluckte. Dieser Typ war definitiv zurecht ein Verstoßener und seine Gegenwart wurde immer unheimlicher. 

Als er begann einige Fingerzeichen zu formen, reifte in ihr ein neuer Plan. Dieser Bastard würde mit Sicherheit nicht davor zurückschrecken, seinen eigenen Kameraden auszulöschen, zumal dieser das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihm und Inos Körper war. Sofort begann die Kunoichi damit, ihr Chakra zu schmieden. Sie war so konzentriert darauf, dass es ihr völlig entging, wie ihr Gegner eine Wasserflasche zog und den Inhalt in einem weitem Bogen, in die Luft spritzte und hastig eine ganze Reihe von Fingerzeichen formte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig beendete sie das letzte Zeichen, als auch schon die zischende Stimme des Nuke erklang. „Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Vom Körper des Nukes aus, konnte Ino beobachten, wie die kleine, aber effektive Wasserbombe den Körper dieses Tadayuki förmlich zerriss. Erleichtert atmete Ino aus. Zum Glück beherrschte sie Shintenshin no jutsu und konnte es mittlerweile nach Belieben und mit vernachlässigbarer Zeitgrenze einsetzen. Die Kunoichi löste ihre Technik auf und erwachte wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper. Schnell erhob sie sich von dem nassgewordenen, mit Körperteilen und Blut übersäten Boden und blickte auf den Körper des Kiri-shinobis nieder. Dessen Geist war bei der Explosion in Tadayukis Körper gewesen, welcher nun auch keinen Körper mehr hatte. „Zwei zum Preis für einen", stellte Ino grinsend fest, während sie das blutige Wasser aus ihrem langen, blonden Pferdeschwanz wrang.

Mit einem erfreuten Glucksen schickte Lee gerade einen weiteren Ninja, dessen Iwa-symbol auf dem Stirnband den tiefen Spalt eines Nuke aufwies, mit einem sehr starken Konoha Senpuu in die Luft. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing sich der Fremde und klammerte sich förmlich an einen Ast fest. Rock Lee wollte ihm schon folgen, als ein scharf gebogener Bumerang aus Stahl über ihm seine Flugbahn zog und sich in den Baum bohrte. Abgelenkt drehte Lee seinen Kopf in die Ausgangsrichtung und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Ten Ten zurücktorkelte. Ihr Gegner, ein großer Mann, dessen dunkle Kutte nun von Blutsprenkeln überzogen war, stand reglos da, das viel zu lange, blutige Kunai immer noch in der Hand haltend. Überall um ihn herum oder in den Bäumen steckend lagen Ten Tens Waffen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Lee und ein paar Augen funkelten den Konoha-shinobi zufrieden an. „Du Mistkerl!" Der hitzköpfige, schwarzhaarige Chu-nin rannte auf den Fremden zu, drückte sich etwa zwei Meter vor diesem vom Boden ab und vollführte in der Luft einen weiteren Konoha Senpuu. Gelassen nahm es der Düstere war, bevor er bei der Berührung mit Lee zu Rauch verpuffte.

Atemlos erreichte Neji das Lager und blickte sich um. Der feine Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft, Äste und Zweige waren abgeknickt und Unmengen Waffen steckten in den Bäumen. Mit seinem Fuß stieß er gegen etwas. Langsam blickte er hinab und erkannte eine Leiche. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sie mit dem Fuß um. Es war ein Nuke-nin aus Kiri-gakure. „Neji-kun?" Der Angesprochene blickte auf und blieb an Lee hängen. Der junge Mann war irgendwie anders. Seine Stimme war gedämpft, fast schon ängstlich. „Lee-kun? Habt ihr sie besiegt?" Der Chu-nin nickte knapp. „Irgendwie schon...sie sind abgehauen." Der Hyuga runzelte die Stirn. Es war deutlich, dass Lee nur die Hälfte erzählte. „Rück schon raus!" befahl er schroff. Der Taijutsu-Spezialist blickte betroffen zu Boden und machte Neji den Weg zum Lager Platz. Mit gehobener Braue passierte der Hyuga ihn. „Es ist Ten Ten", murmelte Lee leise hinter seinem alten Freund.

Neji blieb das Herz stehen, als er mit eigenen Augen sah, was Lee meinte. Das Mädchen lag auf einem Rucksack gebettet am Boden. Eine tiefe Wunde zog sich schräg über ihren Oberkörper. Ino, die bis eben neben der Verletzten gekniet hatte, zog sich sofort zurück, als sie den Schwarzhaarigen bemerkte.

Ten Ten öffnete die Augen, als sie einige Schatten durch ihre geschlossenen Lider hindurch umherhuschen sehen konnte. Mit trüben Augen blickte sie den Anbu an, der jetzt neben ihr saß. „Neji-kun." Ein erfreutes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Vorsichtig streckte der junge Mann seine Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haut war so kalt. Bitter musste er erkennen, dass er zu spät gekommen war, viel zu spät.

Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sah, wie Ten Ten sich mit geschlossenen Augen in seine Berührung schmiegte. „Neji-kun, mir ist so kalt." Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine kalte Maske fallen. Vorsichtig hob er ihren schwachen Körper an und drückte ihn an sich, um sie etwas zu wärmen. Es war zu spät, viel zu spät. Ihr Blut durchtränkte seine Kleidung und es gab keinen Weg ihr zu helfen. Ten Ten war doch die Einzige mit medizinischen Kenntnissen. Nejis Finger glitten durch die Haare der Kunoichi und lösten die beiden Dutts auf. Ihre Atmung wurde immer schwächer. Wie lange noch? Eine Stunde, zwei, weniger? 

Neji Hyuga setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und hielt die Sterbende immer noch in den Armen. Tieftraurig sahen Ino und Lee auf die Beiden hinab. So recht wussten sie nichts mit Nejis, immer noch starrer Miene anzufangen, auch wenn seine Gesten gegenüber Ten Ten durchaus zärtlich waren.  


	12. Von den Toten auferstanden

Ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge und das Knistern des Feuers waren die einzigen Geräuschquellen am Lagerplatz, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen einfielen. Verschlafen rieb Ino sich die Augen und schreckte schließlich hoch. Sie hatte doch auf keinen Fall einschlafen wollen, aber die Anstrengung des Kampfes war wohl doch zuviel gewesen. 

Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Ten Ten. Der Körper des Mädchens lag schlaff auf Nejis Schoß, der weggeknickte Kopf von seinem Arm gestützt. Ino biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Wann ist es passiert?" Ihre Stimme kam stockend, während ihre blauen Augen auf Ten Tens kalter Hand ruhte. Nie wieder würden sich diese Finger um etwas schließen können. "Vor einer Stunde", antwortete der Hyuga kalt. Irritiert riss die blonde Kunoichi die Augen auf. Seine Stimme war so bar jeglicher Emotion, genauso wie seine Augen. Da war kein Funke von Trauer, Hilflosigkeit, nicht mal der Wunsch nach Rache. Da war nichts, als wäre jenes Mädchen in seinen Armen irgendeine Fremde.

Neji legte den Leichnam auf den Boden und erhob sich. Als wäre nichts geschehen, ging er um das Feuer und drohte im Wald zu verschwinden. "Wo willst du hin?" Der kühle, junge Mann stoppte und fixierte Ino über seine Schulter hinweg. "Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Die junge Frau kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ist das alles?" Fragend hob der Schwarzhaarige eine Braue und die Blondine fuhr wütend fort. "Ist es dir egal, dass sie tot ist?" Die einzige Antwort war ein Knurren, bevor er dich umdrehte und weiterging. "Bleib gefälligst hier, du gefühlloser Idiot!" Stur ging er weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. Wütend ging die Kunoichi ihm einige Schritte nach. "Ist ihr Tod dir denn wirklich egal? Und dass sie dich geliebt hat?" Tränen brannten in den blauen Augen, während sie ihm die Worte hinterher warf. "Wie konnte sie ein Arschloch wie dich nur lieben?"

Eine Hand legte sich auf Inos Schulter. "Es reicht Ino." Schluchzend drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung Stimme. Es war Lee, in dessen Augen Trauer und Bitterkeit lagen. "A-aber er kann sie doch nicht behandeln. Ich dachte, sie waren Freunde." Milde schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Pilzkopf. "Das siehst du falsch." Hilflos wanderte ihr Blick weiter und blieb schließlich an Sasuke hängen, der desinteressiert zu Boden starrte. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ino", war alles was er zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Seufzend ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und streichelte Akamaru, der sofort angetapst kam, um ihr Trost zu spenden. "Wieso ist ihm das alles so egal?" fragte das Mädchen deprimiert und dachte auch gleichzeitig daran, ob Shikamaru bei ihrem Ableben genauso gefühllos und gleichgültig reagieren würde. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte. "Ich dachte, er würde sie zumindest als Freund sehen", murmelte sie gut hörbar. 

"Das hat er nie", warf Lee schließlich leise ein. Sofort hafteten einige Augenpaare auf ihm. Gelassen zuckte er mit den Schultern, während er Ten Tens Gesicht mit einem großen Taschentuch abdeckte. "Ich kenne die beiden ja nun schon etwas länger als ihr- nicht?" Ino schnaubte laut. "War sie ihm so lästig?" 

Nachsichtig schüttelten Kiba und Sasuke den Kopf, während Lee Ino nur mit großen Augen anstarren konnte. Was für eine Frage. "Für eine Frau bist du in solchen Dingen aber ziemlich unwissend", mischte sich nun auch Kiba ein und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick dafür. "Nur weil da nie freundschaftliche Gefühle waren, bedeutet das nicht, dass da gar keine Gefühle waren." Der Blick des jungen Hundemannes huschte kurz zu Ten Tens Leichnam. "Ich glaube, was Lee-kun gemeint hat ist, dass die beiden sich geliebt haben, deswegen sollten wir Neji-san nun auch in Ruhe lassen."

"Interessant." Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Shino, der die gesamte Zeit über an einen Baum gelehnt stand und dem Gespräch schweigend gelauscht hatte. "Was meinst du?" fragte Kiba seinen alten Freund mit gehobener Braue. "Ten Ten-sans Leiche." Unisono wanderten die Blicke zu dem leblosen Körper und erstarrten dort. Sofort erhob sich Sasuke, der von allen noch am Ruhigsten erschien. "Ich werde Neji holen." 

Der Zigarettenfilter schmeckte nach Blut. Die zittrige, blutverschmierte Hand konnte die Zigarette kaum halten. Glühende Asche stob auf, als sie schließlich aus den bebenden Lippen fiel. Sie war tot. 

Nejis Körper zitterte, doch schaffte er es nicht zu weinen. Da war nur Leere in ihm, absolute Leere, ganz anders als sein Vater gestorben war. Es schmerzte so sehr tief in ihm. Sie war tot. Ten Ten war tot und dabei gab es noch so viel, was er ihr hätte sagen wollen. Der Blick ihrer sterbenden Augen, in denen das Moosgrün immer trüber wurde, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Überall an ihm klebte ihr Blut. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf, während er seine  blutige Hand betrachtete. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal mehr sagen können, dass ihm alles so leid tat.

"Neji?" Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sah direkt in ein paar kohlenschwarzer Augen. "Was willst du?" fragte er Sasuke schroff. Dieser blieb gelassen. "Bevor du Rachepläne schmiedest, solltest du dir etwas ansehen." Fragend hob der Hyuga eine Braue, bevor er sich anschickte Sasuke zurück ins Lager zu folgen.

Asche rieselte durch Nejis Finger. Asche, die auf dem Waldboden eine nahezu menschliche Form angenommen hatte. "Was ist das?" fragte Ino mit zittriger Stimme. "Eine verbotene Konoha-jutsu." Nejis Augen fixierten Lee. "Hast du nichts bemerkt als ihr überfallen wurdet?" Der Pilzkopf schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie gesagt, ich war zu beschäftigt mit meinem eigenen Gegner, bis mich Ten Tens Waffe fast erwischt hätte." Die Byagukan wanderten zu Ino und stellten auch ihr dieselbe Frage. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Alles nur Ablenkung", erklärte der Anbuführer schließlich. "Lees Aufmerksamkeit wurde absichtlich auf Ten Tens Kampf gelenkt, dabei war es schon längst ein Doppelgänger." Wütend stand er auf und trat mit seiner Fußspitze in die Asche. "Sie haben uns hereingelegt." 

Irritiert blickte Kiba starr auf die Asche. "Ich verstehe nicht. Was geht hier vor?" Shino verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seinen Augen bohrten sich hinter den dunklen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille in seinen alten Freund. "Ten Ten-san wurde durch einen Aschedoppelgänger ausgetauscht. Eine alte Konoha-jutsu, ähnlich dem Kagebunshin no jutsu. Es entsteht fast so was wie ein zweites Wesen." Der Hundemann schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sie hat doch geblutet. Schattendoppelgänger bluten nicht." Der Aburame zuckte nur kurz mit den Mundwinkeln. "Alles nur Einbildung. Simple Täuschung und als das Chakra aufgebraucht war, zerfiel der künstliche Körper wieder in Asche." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir waren durch den vermeintlichen Tod nur zu abgelenkt, um es zu bemerken."

Erfreut hörte Ino dem Gespräch zu. "Heißt das Ten Ten-chan lebt noch?" Sie sprach etwas aus, woran Neji noch nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. "Natürlich", brummte Sasuke zur Antwort, "sie wird sicher als Geisel gehalten." Seine dunklen Augen hafteten sich an seinen Hauptmann, der noch intensiv nachzudenken schien. Eine tiefe Falte stand auf seiner Nasenwurzel. "Wir müssen sie retten." 

"Du weißt, wer unser Feind ist?" Sasukes tiefe Stimme richtete sich an Neji, der behutsam mit einem langen Stock in der Feuerglut stocherte. Dem Uchiha-sprößling war der Blick in den weißen Augen nicht entgangen. Neji wusste oder vermutete zumindest, in wessen Händen sich Ten Ten nun befand. "Hn", war die geknurrte Antwort, die mehr als unsicher erschien. "Ein Nuke?" Sasuke bohrte mit ruhiger Stimme weiter nach. "Ein Toter." Nun zeichnete sich doch etwas Überraschung in Sasukes Gesicht ab. Eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen hob sich fragend, während seine dunklen Augen, in denen sich das Feuer mit all seiner farbigen Kraft wiederspiegelte, an Neji festhielten. Dieser zog seinen Stock aus dem Feuer und erwiderte Sasukes Blick. "Ich kenne nur einen, der diese Kunst jemals angewendet hat und der war offiziell vor zwei Jahren für tot erklärt worden."

Die Sonne streckte gerade die ersten Strahlen über den Horizont, als Neji die buntgemischte Shinobi-Truppe zum Halten aufforderte. Fragend blickte er zu Kiba und seinem tierischen Partner. "Sicher?" Der Inuzuka nickte knapp. "Die Spuren sind sowohl frisch, als auch schon einige Tage alt. Wenn es keine ausgelegte Falle ist, haben wir ihr Lager entdeckt." Der Anbu blickte sich um. Die Bäume wurden zum Sonnenaufgang hin weniger, bis sie sich vermutlich in einem Sumpf verloren. Es roch nach feuchter Erde, stehendem Wasser und verfaulenden Pflanzen. Über den Boden, der von einigen Grasbüscheln bedeckt war, kroch eine kleine Kröte. Erschrocken sprang Ino zurück und klammerte sich an Shinos Arm fest. Gelangweilt drehte dieser seinen Kopf hoch zu den Bäumen und musterte die reichbevölkerte Rinde. "Sumpflibellen", bemerkte er knapp. Neji nickte nur. "Sieht ihm ähnlich." Er drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. "Ino, Lee und Kiba..." Er verdrehte die Augen, als er ein Knurren neben sich hörte. "...UND Akamaru bleiben hier. Da wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass unser Hauptgegner nicht der einzige Anbu ist, seid ihr als Chu-nin nutzlos, zumal ein Sumpf perfektes Gebiet für Kiri-nins ist." Gelangweilt erklärte der Hyuga die Fakten und ignorierte die finsteren Blicke von Ten Tens Leuten. "Ihr tötet jeden, der entkommt. Das dürfte eure Fähigkeiten nicht überfordern." Mit einem Handzeichen rief er die Anbu zu sich und ließ drei angefressene Chu-nin zurück, als er mit seinem Team zum Sumpf weiterzog.

„Aufwachen!" Zuckersüß klang die raue Stimme am Ohr des Bündels Mensch. Von ihrem Versteck aus, konnten Neji, Sasuke und Shino das Lager genau überblicken. Es war um einen Baum errichtet worden, der auf trockenem Land stand, umgeben von Sumpf. 

„Ich weiß, dass du noch lebst," flötete der mutmaßliche Anführer mit der Kutte seine Gefangene, deren Hände, über ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden waren. Ihre Knie waren eingeknickt und mit Sicherheit hielt nur das Seil, das über ihr um einen Ast gebunden war sie aufrecht. 

Der Anführer umfasst das Kinn der Gefangenen eisern. Blutrote Streifen zogen sich vertikal über ihr Gesicht. Zuerst blinzelte sie nur, dann öffneten sich ihre müden Augen und blickten ihren Peiniger trübe an. „Wäre doch schade, wenn du das Beste verpasst- nicht?" Er sammelte Chakra in seiner Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch auf. Der Körper des Mädchens verspannte sich krampfhaft und begann schließlich unkontrolliert zu zucken. Gequält schrie sie auf, bevor sie beinahe kollabierte und nur noch schmerzerfüllt wimmern konnte.

Hasserfüllt blitzten Nejis Augen auf, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Wir sollten die anderen Anbu zur Unterstützung holen", warf Shino mit ruhiger Stimme ein. Sein Anführer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dauert zu lange, bis dahin ist sie tot." Wie zur Unterstreichung schrie Ten Ten erneut auf. Nejis Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als er mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Augen erschrocken fast aus den Höhlen traten und hilflos ins Nichts starrten, ihr zierlicher Körper immer und immer wieder von diesem fremden Chakrafluss im Inneren fast in Stücke gerissen wurde. 

Ruckartig schnellte Ten Tens Kopf vor und spie Blut aus, bevor er erschöpft auf die Brust fiel. Zutiefst erfreut streichelte der Folterknecht dem Mädchen über die Wange. „Weißt du, es gibt nichts schöneres, als ein süßes Mädchen langsam zu töten." Ein raues Lachen erfüllte den Sumpf. Mit Schwung wurde Ten Tens schwacher Körper umgedreht und zeigte nun direkt in die Richtung der drei Anbu. 

„Wir haben Besuch meine Süße." Der Vermummte stand nun hinter der Kunoichi und raunte ihr die Worte süßlich ins Ohr. Das Mädchen stöhnte wieder auf, als ihr Kinn hart umfasst und ihr Kopf hochgerissen wurde. „Sieh nur, dein Schatz ist gekommen um dich zu retten." Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und wagte es nur zaghaft zu blinzeln. 

Ekel stieg in ihr auf, vermochte sich aber nicht mehr nach außen hin zu zeigen, als eine glitschige, feuchte Zunge das Blut von ihrer Wange leckte. „Hmh...köstlich." Unter dem Schatten der Kapuze hinweg fixierte ein paar Augen Neji. Dieser hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Dieser Bastard wusste scheinbar längst, dass sie da waren. 

Gerade, als Neji hervorpreschen wollte, übte jemand schmerzhaften Druck auf seinen Arm aus und hielt ihn zurück. Sauer blickte der Hyuga in Sasukes ausdruckslose Augen. „Mach nichts Unüberlegtes", ermahnte dieser schlicht.

Zähneknirschend zwang sich Neji zu Ruhe und beobachtete erst mal weiter. Dieser Mistkerl war noch viel zu nah bei Ten Ten und würde sicher nicht zögern, sie sofort umzubringen. Besagter Mistkerl begann nun den blutverschmierten Hals der wehrlosen Kunoichi zu küssen, ohne dabei den Blick von Neji abzuwenden. Seine Hände glitten auf Ten Tens Schlüsselbein und fummelten dort den Verschluss ihres chinesischen Kleides auf. „Hmh...wenn du nur zugucken willst, bitte, dann amüsiere ich mich mit ihr eben allein, Neji Hyuga." Wieder lachte der Vermummte rau, bevor seine Hand sich unter den Stoff des Kleides Schob und Ten Tens Brust hart umfasste. Erschrocken stöhnte diese auf. Das war zuviel. Wutentbrannt stürzte Neji aus seinem Versteck und stellte sich nun offen zum Kampf. Hasserfüllt blitzten die Byagukan auf. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, Kobichi. Bist immer noch ein Feigling und Frauenschänder."


	13. Ich vertraue Dir

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Kobichi. Bist immer noch ein Feigling und Frauenschänder." Der Angesprochene lachte nur über Nejis Worte. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, Neji Hyuga." Schwungvoll schlug er die Kapuze seiner Kutte zurück und offenbarte sein Gesicht, welches immer noch von einigen Bandagen überzogen war. Seine grauen Augen waren allerdings mit der Zeit viel beängstigender geworden. Hasserfüllter Wahnsinn funkelte in ihnen. 

Gelassen trat Neji einen Schritt auf seinen alten Untergebenen zu und sah sich sofort von Kobichis zusammengesammelten Haufen aus Nuke-nins aller möglichen Herren Länder. „Was willst du Kobichi? Was hast du mit Ten Ten vor?" Immer noch war Nejis Stimme ruhig und sachlich, bar jeder Emotion. Der andere Ninja zog seine Hand aus dem Kleidausschnitt zurück und streichelte zärtlich über den Hals des Mädchens. Ihre pulsierende Schlagader pochte gegen seine Fingerspitze. Neugierig senkte er seinen Kopf und stupste gegen die Ader auf der anderen Halsseite. Seine Zunge zog eine feuchte Spur bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Hmh...so süß", schnurrte Kobichi zufrieden und beobachtete Nejis Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln genau. Es war dem erfahrenen Ex-Anbu nicht entgangen, dass das Blut in Nejis Adern bei diesem Anblick viel zu schnell floss. „Sie ist aufgeblüht, nicht wahr? War schon ganz gut so, dass du sie damals aus der Falle befreit hast, auch wenn Souko ziemlich sauer war, dass ihre ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen war," erklärte der Nuke, während er zufrieden am Ohrläppchen der wehrlosen Ten Ten knabberte. 

„Das warst du?" platzte es aus dem Hyuga heraus. Er erinnerte sich. Diese Mission damals, die letzte, bevor er Anbu wurde, war eine totale Katastrophe. Nur zu deutlich stoben die Bilder wieder in ihm auf, wie Ten Ten in diesem Nebel fast erstickt wäre, der abgeschlagene Kopf Nokiris und sein eigener Sturz von der Klippe. „Wieso?" fragte er schroff. Kobichi ließ von der Kunoichi ab und stieß ihren baumelnden Körper zur Seite. Der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen wich nun absolutem Hass. „Weißt du, wie das ist, von einem Kind herumkommandiert zu werden?" Seine Kutte flatterte leicht auf, als er einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen Teamchef machte. „ICH hätte der Anführer unseres Teams sein sollen. Niemand ist auch nur annähernd so erfahren und stark wie ich und dann schicken sie uns ein Kind, einen Frischling, gerade mal Jou-nin geworden." Wieder blitzte Wahnsinn in den grauen Augen auf. „Das verdankst du nur deinem Familiennamen. Ich hatte das Nachsehen, weil ich nicht zu einem derartig berühmten Clan wie deinem gehöre. Ich verabscheue euch und ärgere mich zutiefst, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein kleiner Anschlag dich verschont hat." 

Wulstige Adern bildeten sich um Nejis Augen, als sein Zorn überkochte. „Du warst das?" Lediglich ein breites, mehr als zufriedenes Grinsen war die Antwort. „Ich wollte dich einfach treffen. Deswegen hab ich mir auch die Kleine geschnappt. Sie ist mir eigentlich völlig egal und wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, können meine Leute mit ihr machen, was sie wollen." Lapidar erklärte Kobichi seinen Plan und freute sich innerlich, als er Nejis Zähne knirschen hörte. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, um sie zu retten, sobald du mein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver durchschaut hast." Der Konoha-Anbu schnaubte verächtlich. „Was, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre?" Die rein theoretische Frage rang dem Verräter gerade mal ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Ah...diese Frage existiert eigentlich gar nicht, dafür bedeutet dir dieses Mädchen einfach zuviel." Mehr als knurren konnte Neji nun auch nicht mehr. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass sogar seine Feinde dies sehen konnten? „Nun denn, am Besten du rufst deine Freunde und wir fangen an- nicht? Meine kleine Sprengstoffexpertin Souko wird sich derweil um diese drei Chu-nin kümmern und oh..." Kobichi machte eine theatralische Pause und grinste schließlich extrabreit. „...ich hoffe, du vermisst deine anderen Leute nicht allzu sehr. Für Anbu waren die irgendwie lahm."

„Bleib hier du Miststück!" Schmerzhaft griff Souko, jene Kunoichi, die Ten Ten diesen Auftrag vermittelt hatte, mit Eisenkrallen in Inos Haare und zog daran. Die Blondine jaulte erschrocken auf. „Lass los! Lass los! Lass los!" Tränen traten in Inos blaue Augen, der Schmerz war kaum noch auszuhalten und lähmend. Dann erklang neben ihr ein mehrfaches Knurren und dutzende Nin-Hunde brachen aus dem Boden hervor und verbissen sich in Armen und Beinen der braunhaarigen Souko. 

Seufzend rieb Ino sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf, nachdem die Eisenklauen endlich ihr langes Haar losgelassen hatten und lächelte dankbar zu Kiba, der immer noch das letzte Zeichen des Dotontsuiga no jutsu ausführte. Der junge Hundemann grinste nur siegessicher und bemerkte den Iwa-nuke hinter sich nicht. Sofort wandte der weibliche Yamanaka-sprößling sein Shintenshin no jutsu an und stoppte den Angriff auf Kibas ungeschützten Körper. Mit den fremden Augen erfasste sie nun etwas, was ihr vorher völlig entgangen war. Hinter diesem besetzten Körper waren noch mehrer Gegner unsichtbar im Schatten versteckt. Glücklicherweise hatte schon sehr oft mit Kiba zusammenarbeiten können, so dass dieser ihre knappen Fingerzeichen sofort verstand.

Der Hundemann griff den besetzten Körper mit einfachem Schlägen an und rang ihn schließlich zu Boden, während ein zweiter Kiba über den beiden Kämpfenden hinwegsprang und mit Shikyaku no jutsu einen der im Schatten versteckten Kumo-shinobis außer Gefecht setzte. Kibas Geschwindigkeit und Kraft wurden durch dieses spezielle jutsu derartig stark erhöht, dass der Kumo nicht einmal mehr blinzeln konnte, bevor sein Körper durch einen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb mehrere Meter durch die Luft flog und schließlich an einem Baum zerschellte. 

Der zweite Nuke-nin aus Kumo-gakure war ein noch einfacherer Gegner. Akamaru der durch Juujin Bunshin no jutsu nun ein absolutes Ebenbild von Kiba war und den, von Ino besetzten Körper noch bis eben am Boden festgehalten hatte, war aufgesprungen und verbiss sich in der ungeschützten Kehle des Gegners. 

Zufrieden rappelte Ino sich wieder auf und rief nun Lee heran. Kiba und Akamaru waren noch etwas beschäftigt, aber der besetzte Körper musste ja auch noch schachmatt gesetzt werden. Der Pilzkopf nickte und ließ den Kragen seines bisherigen Gegners los, der nun dumpf auf den Boden fiel. Hastig löste Ino ihre Technik, indem sie sämtliche, durchgestreckten Finger ineinander verschränkte. Das Letzte, was der verwirrte Nuke-nin machen konnte, nachdem Inos befremdliche Existenz aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwunden war, war ein überraschtes Gesicht, bevor ein Bein ihn an der Schläfe erwischte und seinen Kopf mit einem leisen Knacken der brechenden Schädelplatten gegen den Baum hinter ihm prallte. Leichte Enttäuschung breitete sich in Lee aus, dass er außer seinem Konoha Senpuu nicht noch eine andere Technik anwenden konnte.

„Gut gemacht Jungs", erklärte Ino grinsend, während ihr der Original-Kiba beim Aufstehen half. Ihre blauen Augen wanderten über den Platz. „Und es war nicht mal so schwer." Breitbeinig stellte Lee sich mitten zwischen die Bäume und streckte seine rechte Hand, die Finger zum Victory-zeichen geformt, vor. „Sechs erledigt und der Rest wird sicher auch ein Kinderspiel", verkündete er strahlend. 

Sauer wischte Kobichi sich etwas Blut vom Mundwinkel. Er hatte Neji unterschätzt. Das Hyugamitglied war in den letzten zwei Jahren noch stärker geworden und nun hatte er auch noch etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. „Ich werde dich zerbrechen, Neji-san." Der Mann mit den Bandagen im Gesicht zog sich etwas zurück und wurde sofort von drei maskierten Shinobis aus Konoha-gakure gedeckt. Neji hob eine Braue. Konoha-nins, besonders, wenn sie mal zur Oi-truppe gehörten, dürften die Techniken des Hyuga-clans am Besten kennen. Es war zumindest kein allzu dummer Schachzug von Kobichi.

Ein schriller Schrei erschütterte die Gegend, bevor ein Shinobi, der sich Shino gestellt hatte wie gestochen auf der Stelle sprang und lauter Insekten von seinem Körper zu wischen versuchte. „Was ist das? Was tust du Freak?" fragte der gequälte Ninja, während die Käfer es sich auf seinem Körper gemütlich machten und mit ihren Beißwerkzeugen die nackte Haut piesackten. „Kikaichuu no jutsu", antwortete Shino Aburame gelassen, ohne die Hände aus den Hosentaschen zu nehmen. „...der Vertrag zwischen Mitgliedern des Aburame-clans und dieser Art von Käfern." Unkontrolliert zuckend vollführte der geplagte Shinobi einen seltsamen Tanz um diese lästigen Viecher abzuschütteln, während sein Kumpane reichlich nutzlos danebenstand. Schließlich erbarmte sich Shino. Ein silberner Bogen zerschnitt die Luft. Der Shinobi erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, bevor sein Körper sich immer weiter verschob. Gelassen wischte Shino das Blut von seinem Schwert und steckte es wieder in die Scheide auf seinem Rücken, als der abgeschnittene Kopf seines Gegners endgültig den Halt verlor und auf den Boden kullerte. 

Erschrocken wich der zweite Shinobi, der sich ziemlich rasch als Mädchen herausstellte, zurück und blickte irritiert zu Shino. „Du Mistkerl", zischte sie reichlich ineffektiv. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Hastig drehte sie sich um und blickte einem zweiten Shino ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen erstarrten, als auch dieser ein Schwert zog und der silberne Bogen durch ihren Körper schnitt.

„Kawarimi no jutsu?!" Shino hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. Mit einer derartig simplen Technik hatte er nicht gerechnet und genau das ärgerte ihn, als er den zerschnitten Holzklotz vor sich sah. Der zweite Shino zerfiel in Tausende kleiner Käfer, als die Spitze eines Shuriken ihn berührte. Der fliegende Stern vollführte seine Bahn weiter und kam nun direkt auf den zweiten Shino zu, der nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, ihm auszuweichen. Auch dieser Aburame zerfiel in Käfer und irgendwo in den Ästen war ein lautes Fluchen zu hören. 

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Shinos Lippen, während er den Rücken seiner Gegnerin betrachtete. Sie war noch so verdammt jung, vielleicht 13 oder 14 und hatte noch nicht viel über die verschiedenen jutsus der tausenden von Clans gelernt. Ge-nins waren einfach irgendwie niedlich. 

„Kikai Bunshin no jutsu...noch nie gesehen, nehme ich an." Erschrocken drehte das Mädchen sich um und starrte Shino einfach nur wortlos an. „Wie...so schnell...was...?" Unwissende Ge-nins waren definitiv niedlich. 

Die Kleine sprang rückwärts von ihrem Ast und warf dem überlegenen Anbu einige Shuriken entgegen. Milde lächelnd warf er ihnen Kunais entgegen, welche die Wurfsterne aus ihrer Bahn schleuderten. Erst, als sich aus dem Schatten der ersten Shuriken weitere lösten und sich in seinen Körper bohrten, ließ er das Lächeln fallen. Diese Kleine war gar nicht so schlecht, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte, wenn auch noch sehr unausgereift. Eigentlich schade um sie.

Ein greller Schrei, der schnell in einem Gurgeln erstarb, hallte durch die Luft, als das Schwert des Käferklons sich in den Rücken des Mädchens bohrte, kurz nachdem sie mit ihren Füßen den sumpfigen Boden berührt hatte. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die blutige Schwertspitze, die aus ihrem Körper ragte, bevor diese zu kleinen, schwarzen Käfern zerfiel.

Sowohl Sasuke, als auch der hartnäckigste seiner Feinde waren über und über von blutenden Wunden und Kratzern übersäht, während ihre Atmung nur noch stockend ging. „Auf zum letzten Gefecht?" fragte der Kiri-shinobi mit einer tiefen, rasselnden Stimme. Der Uchiha-sprößling grinste nur matt, was soviel wie ein Ja bedeuten sollten. 

Sasukes rote Sharinganaugen rotierten hastig, um jedes, noch so schnelle Fingerzeichen des Gegners aufzunehmen. Ein verständnisvolles Grinsen huschte über die Lippen des Konoha-Anbu, als er die Technik durchschaut hatte. Er kannte sie ohnehin bereits, da er sie bereits als Ge-nin bei seinem Meister und Zabuza gesehen hatte- Suiton suiryuudan no jutsu. Ohne zu zögern formte Sasuke entsprechende Fingerzeichen in einer Geschwindigkeit, die selbst ihn, als Sharinganträger, schwindelig werden ließ. Zusammen beendete beide Shinobi ihre jutsu und zwei riesige Drachen aus Wasser, die den gesamten Sumpf in der Nähe haben austrocknen lassen, schnellten aufeinander zu. Wie ein Donnerschlag klang das Geräusch als beide Angriffe aufeinander prallten, bevor sie zusammenfielen und zwei Flutwellen auf die beiden Ninjas zurollten. Trotz seiner Überraschung, schaffte der Kiri-nin es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, als sein Blick von zwei stechenden, roten Augen gefesselt wurde. Er hatte schon viel von den berühmten Sharingan gehört, aber noch nie welche in Aktion gesehen. Regelrechter Schock saß ihm in den Knochen. Seine stärkste Technik von diesem jungen Spund kopiert und zunichte gemacht. In seinem Kopf waren die Gedanken noch einen Moment lang sehr konfus, ein Moment zuviel. Ein riesiger Feuerball flog auf ihn zu und verbrannte seine Haut. 

Im Gegensatz zu diesem Nuke-nin, hatte Sasuke keine unnötige Zeit verschwendet und sofort wieder angegriffen. Ausgelaugt und verwundet lag der Anbu nun am Boden. „Gut gekämpft." Sasukes Augen suchten nach der Quelle der monotonen Stimme und blieben an Shinos Gesicht hängen. Im Körper des Aburame steckten immer noch einige Shuriken, doch schienen sie diesen nicht weiter zu stören.

Erneut rappelten die Oi-nin sich wieder auf, doch diesmal griffen nur zwei von ihnen an, der dritte rannte zu Ten Ten, die mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen klar war und dem ganzen Geschehen besorgt folgte. Verwirrt blickte die Kunoichi zu dem Oi-nin, der wiederum fragend zu seinem Anführer sah. Kobichi nickte nur knapp und kurz darauf wurden Ten Tens Fesseln zerschnitten.

Irritiert runzelte Neji die Stirn, als die schwerverletzte Ten Ten sich zur Reihe seiner Angreifer gesellte. „Was soll das werden?" Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, als alle vier Ninja ihn angegriffen. Eilig zog Neji sich zurück und blickte Ten Ten direkt in die Augen. Was er da sah, beunruhigte ihn. Tränen ließen das Moosgrün verschwimmen und Widerwille stand in ihnen geschrieben. Wieder griff die Kunoichi an, doch diesmal hatte der Hyuga nicht soviel Glück. Einer von Ten Tens feinen Drähten wickelte sich um den Arm des jungen Mannes. Feine Blutstropfen benetzten den Draht, als dieser sich durch den Stoff des Handschuhs bis in die Haut schnitt. „Verdammt Ten Ten, hör auf mit dem Scheiß", fluchte Neji laut. „I-ich kann nicht." Ihre Stimme war schwach und zitterte stark. Bei jedem Schritt hinterließ sie eine Blutpfütze. Der Anbu hob eine Braue. Ihr Körper war definitiv zu beschädigt, um überhaupt allein aufrecht stehen zu können, vom Kämpfen ganz zu schweigen. Was hatte Kobichi mit ihr angestellt?

Die Adern um Nejis Augen drohten fast zu zerplatzen, während die farblosen Pupillen sich beängstigend zusammenzogen und nun alles zu durchdringen schienen. Erst jetzt konnte er sehen, was seine Freundin aufrecht hielt. Dünne, leuchtende Chakrafäden waren am Körper des Mädchens angebracht und ließen sich bis zu Kobichi zurückverfolgen.

„Interessante Technik, nicht wahr?" Kobichi lachte rau. „Sie ist jetzt wie eine Marionette. Ihr Körper ist zu schwach, um sich zu dagegen zu wehren und das Beste, du wirst sie töten müssen, wenn du nicht selbst getötet werden willst. Ich gewinne also so oder so." Ein zufriedenes Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer annähernd dämonischen Maske. „Entweder wirst du sterben oder zerbrechen." 

Wieder griffen die vier Shinobi an und mehr als simple Taijutsu blieb Neji nicht übrig, wollte er Ten Ten nicht versehentlich töten. Die Attacken der Gegner waren zu schnell, zu wechselnd, als das ein präziser Schlag oder Gegenangriff möglich gewesen wäre und dann waren da noch Ten Tens unzählige Waffen. Kobichi hatte ihr zwar die Weste genommen, um ihren Körper leichter und somit schneller zu machen, warum nicht auch die Waffen an ihrem Körper?

Die Gegner zogen sich zurück und gebannt sahen sich Ten Ten und Neji an. Das Mädchen weinte fürchterlich, als sie sehen konnte, welche Wunden sie ihrem Freund zugefügt hatte. „Bitte Neji-kun, kämpfe!" flehte sie ihn an. „Bitte, lass nicht zu, dass ich dich töte...bitte tu mir das nicht an!" Tapfer biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, um den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Erschlagen schloss Neji die Augen. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehnen. „Neji, bitte!" Es war ein letzter, verzweifelter Aufschrei von ihr, bevor Kobichi sich einmischte. „Du kannst es nicht- nicht wahr? Du kannst sie nicht verletzen oder gar töten." 

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte den Nuke-nin zu ignorieren und suchte wieder Ten Tens Blick. Was auch immer sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte, es stimmte sie zufrieden. Lächelnd nickte sie, ehe die Chakrafäden ihren Körper wieder in Bewegung setzten und sie mit den Oi-nin angreifen ließen.

Es ging alles sehr schnell. Eine Art Wirbel erfasste die Angreifer und schleuderte sie davon. Fassungslos starrte Kobichi auf die Szene. Nie, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Neji Hakke Shou Kaiten, die Spezialtechnik des Hyuga-clans, gegen das Mädchen, dessen Körper dumpf einige Meter entfernt aufschlug, anwenden würde. „A-aber..." Der Nuke-nin war nur noch zu einem Stammeln fähig, als er in die kalten Augen des Hyuga sah. So war das nicht geplant. Er tötete seine Freundin und es macht ihm nicht mal etwas aus? „Überrascht?" fragte Neji kühl, während er sich auf dem Weg zu Ten Ten machte. „Du weißt eben gar nichts von uns."

Starr richteten sich Ten Tens Augen in den Himmel. Sie war sich nicht sicher, war sie bereits oder nicht? Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht und ein paar besorgter Augen sahen auf sie hinab. „Neji-kun..." Ihre Stimme war noch dünner als vorhin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin." Für einen Moment weiteten sich die weißen Augen, bevor er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Zärtlich legte sich seine Hand auf ihre kalte Wange. „Sh...spar deine Kräfte!" 

Ten Ten stöhnte gequält auf, als Neji ihren Körper hochhob. Der Schmerz und die Verletzungen waren zu groß. Augenblicklich verlor das Mädchen ihr Bewusstsein. Bedauernd und gleichzeitig froh sah er auf die Kunoichi in seinen Armen. Endlich hatte er sie wieder, auch wenn Kobichi mittlerweile abgehauen war.


	14. 14

Die Gegner zogen sich zurück und gebannt sahen sich Ten Ten und Neji an. Das Mädchen weinte fürchterlich, als sie sehen konnte, welche Wunden sie ihrem Freund zugefügt hatte. „Bitte Neji-kun, kämpfe!"flehte sie ihn an. „Bitte, lass nicht zu, dass ich dich töte...bitte tu mir das nicht an!" Tapfer biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, um den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. Erschlagen schloss Neji die Augen. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehnen. „Neji, bitte!"Es war ein letzter, verzweifelter Aufschrei von ihr, bevor Kobichi sich einmischte. „Du kannst es nicht- nicht wahr? Du kannst sie nicht verletzen oder gar töten." Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte den Nuke-nin zu ignorieren und suchte wieder Ten Tens Blick. Was auch immer sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte, es stimmte sie zufrieden. Lächelnd nickte sie, ehe die Chakrafäden ihren Körper wieder in Bewegung setzten und sie mit den Oi-nin angreifen ließen.  
  
Es ging alles sehr schnell. Eine Art Wirbel erfasste die Angreifer und schleuderte sie davon. Fassungslos starrte Kobichi auf die Szene. Nie, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass Neji Hakke Shou Kaiten, die Spezialtechnik des Hyuga-clans, gegen das Mädchen, dessen Körper dumpf einige Meter entfernt aufschlug, anwenden würde. „A-aber..."Der Nuke-nin war nur noch zu einem Stammeln fähig, als er in die kalten Augen des Hyuga sah. So war das nicht geplant. Er tötete seine Freundin und es macht ihm nicht mal etwas aus? „Überrascht?"fragte Neji kühl, während er sich auf dem Weg zu Ten Ten machte. „Du weißt eben gar nichts von uns."  
  
Starr richteten sich Ten Tens Augen in den Himmel. Sie war sich nicht sicher, war sie bereits oder nicht? Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht und ein paar besorgter Augen sahen auf sie hinab. „Neji-kun..." Ihre Stimme war noch dünner als vorhin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin."Für einen Moment weiteten sich die weißen Augen, bevor er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Zärtlich legte sich seine Hand auf ihre kalte Wange. „Sh...spar deine Kräfte!" Ten Ten stöhnte gequält auf, als Neji ihren Körper hochhob. Der Schmerz und die Verletzungen waren zu groß. Augenblicklich verlor das Mädchen ihr Bewusstsein. Bedauernd und gleichzeitig froh sah er auf die Kunoichi in seinen Armen. Endlich hatte er sie wieder, auch wenn Kobichi mittlerweile abgehauen war.  
  
----------  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, als Ten Ten langsam erwachte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich träge in alle Richtungen und blieben schließlich an einer Gestalt neben ihrem Bett hängen. Es war Neji, der mit einem angezogenen Bein auf einem Stuhl saß. Sein linker Arm war auf das Knie gestützt, während sein Kopf von der linken Hand gehalten wurde. Nachdenklich blickte er aus dem großen Fenster. Ten Ten versuchte sich aufzurichten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er ihre Hand festhielt. Sofort drehte der junge Mann sich um, als er ihre Bewegungen spürte. Ein Pflaster klebte auf seine Wange und zeugte noch vom Kampf. „Endlich wach?"fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie nickte knapp und tastete mit den Augen ihre Umgebung ab. Es war nicht ihr Zimmer. Der Raum war groß, aber leer. Lediglich ein Kleiderschrank, das große Bett, ein Regal mit ein paar Büchern und Bilderrahmen und ein kleiner Nachttisch standen drin. Keine Bilder, Poster oder sonstiges. „Wo bin ich?" Ten Ten erschrak selber über ihre Stimme. Sie klang rau und unbenutzt. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte? Der Schwarzhaarige drehte seinen gesamten Körper zu ihr und beugte sich etwas über sie. „In meinem Zimmer. Dein Haus war abgeschlossen und ich wollte nicht einbrechen, also hab ich dich nach dem Krankenhaus hierher gebracht."Ein „Oh" war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, bevor sie wieder in ihre Träume abrutschte. 


	15. Epilog

Jemand hob vorsichtig Ten Tens Kopf hoch und legte ihr etwas an die Lippen. Kühle Flüssigkeit floss in ihren Mund und instinktiv schluckte die Bewusstlose das Wasser hinunter. „Schön trinken", hörte sie eine reife, weibliche Stimme. Das war sicher Tsunade. „Wie sieht es aus?" Diese Stimme kannte Ten Ten auch; tief, ruhig und von ihr gern gehört, Neji Hyuga. „Ganz gut soweit, aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass sie nun eigentlich fast nur schlafen wird.....Langsam Ten Ten, sonst verschluckst du dich noch." Tsunades Stimme hatte zu einem leicht tadelnden Ton gewechselt, als die junge Frau meinte genug getrunken zu haben und Rest aushustete, nur um wieder in tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.  
  
Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, als Ten Ten langsam erwachte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich träge in alle Richtungen und blieben schließlich an einer Gestalt neben ihrem Bett hängen. Es war Neji, der mit einem angezogenen Bein auf einem Stuhl saß. Sein linker Arm war auf das Knie gestützt, während sein Kopf von der linken Hand gehalten wurde. Nachdenklich blickte er aus dem großen Fenster. Ten Ten versuchte sich aufzurichten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er ihre Hand festhielt. Sofort drehte der junge Mann sich um, als er ihre Bewegungen spürte. Ein Pflaster klebte auf seine Wange und zeugte noch vom Kampf. „Endlich wach?"fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie nickte knapp und tastete mit den Augen ihre Umgebung ab. Es war nicht ihr Zimmer. Der Raum war groß, aber leer. Lediglich ein Kleiderschrank, das große Bett, ein Regal mit ein paar Büchern und Bilderrahmen und ein kleiner Nachttisch standen drin. Keine Bilder, Poster oder sonstiges. „Wo bin ich?" Ten Ten erschrak selber über ihre Stimme. Sie klang rau und unbenutzt. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte? Der Schwarzhaarige drehte seinen gesamten Körper zu ihr und beugte sich etwas über sie. „In meinem Zimmer. Dein Haus war abgeschlossen und ich wollte nicht einbrechen, also hab ich dich nach dem Krankenhaus hierher gebracht."Ein „Oh" war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, bevor sie wieder in ihre Träume abrutschte. Neji seufzte. So ging das seit mittlerweile einer Woche. Immer mal wieder wachte sie für einige Minuten auf, aß oder trank ein bisschen und schlief dann wieder ein, ohne sich daran zu erinnern. Aber es war gut, dass sie schlief, damit ihre zahlreichen Wunden so schnell wie möglich heilen würden. Neji schwor sich, diesen rachsüchtigen Bastard Kobichi dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, doch nicht jetzt. Im Moment zählte nur Ten Ten. Seine Finger glitten durch Haar, das ausgebreitet auf dem Kissen lag. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches unter seiner Berührung und lächelte, was ihn zufrieden, ja beinahe glücklich, stimmte. Fast hätte er sie verloren. Dieses Gefühl wollte er nie wieder nicht wiederspüren müssen, nie wieder wollte er sie missen müssen.  
  
Als Ten Ten wieder erwachte, hatte sie mehrer Tage ohne Unterbrechung durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich bedeutend besser. Zufrieden streckte sie sich in dem weichen Bett, als die Tür aufging und Schritte im fast leeren Zimmer wiederhallten. „Du bist endlich wach?"Ten Tens Augen folgten den Bewegungen des Ankömmlings, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. „Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte Neji, nachdem er sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte. „Besser", erklärte sie lächelnd. Erleichtert atmete der junge Mann aus. „Gut." Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihrem langen, offenen Haar aus und streichelte es nachsichtig. Es fühlte sich gut an und duftete nach Jasmin. Neugierig beobachtete Ten Ten seine entspannten Gesichtszüge, bis er innehielt und ihren Blick suchte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", gestand er. Irritiert und gerührt senkte sie ihren Blick. „Nicht nötig. Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht töten würdest. Ich habe dir vertraut und wurde nicht enttäuscht."Ihre Worte ließen etwas in Neji hervorbrechen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es war. Es schmerzte und machte ihn doch glücklich. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht und strich mit seinen Lippen leicht über ihre. Spielerisch zog er den Kuss hinaus, als er merkte, wie sie sich nach seinen Lippen streckte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, eine Hyuga zu sein?"Er hauchte die Frage nur und noch bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ans Herz rührte und keinen Zweifel an seinen unausgesprochenen Gefühlen ließ. Hungrig nach ihm legte Ten Ten eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit sich in die Kissen. „Nein", wisperte sie, ehe sie seine überraschend weichen Lippen flüchtig erneut suchte. „Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, für immer bei dir zu bleiben." 


End file.
